Mermaids
by Angel Pink
Summary: Elas possuem gênios, personalidades e idéias totalmente diferentes. Mas juntas devem compartilham o mesmo desafio lançado : Sobreviver No Mundo Dos Humanos. Fic U.A e Fichas Fechadas
1. As fichas

_**Mermaids**_

- Garotas não fiquem assim, logo farei algo por vocês!

Era sempre a mesma resposta que Julian Solo dava quando suas belas e adoráveis sereias reclamavam da situação de onde permaneciam.

Certo dia uma delas vai ao encontro do rapaz, dizendo:

- Oh meu senhor, todas nós já estamos enfadadas de ficarmos neste lugar sem fazer nada! Todo dia é a mesma rotina... Nunca a mudanças

Julian que estava apreciando a vista do seu luxuoso reino pensa em algo e volta o olhar para a dona da voz que lhe vez a súplica

- Já sei, vou conversar com um amigo, creio que você e suas amigas vão gostar da surpresa. – e saí do local

- Espere senhor Poseidon...

Mas já era demais

- Eu já disse que a senhora pode dar uma rígida punição para o garoto

- Mas...

- Já chega desses seus "mas"! Ou por acaso deseja que eu mesmo dê? – olhando friamente para a pobre mulher

- Então o que sugere? Pois meros corretivos não adiantam de mais nada para esse aluno.

- Simples – dando uma risada enigmática.

Após isso ele conclui finalmente a frase dizendo:

- Expulsão!

- Não! Isso já é demais senhor diretor – espantada

- Demais?! Demais é ter que tolerar esse insolente dentro dessa escola

- Tudo bem, comunicarei com os pais do aluno. Com licença – e se retira da sala

Esse era Shion, um impetuoso e arrogante diretor da escola Elite East Empirical.

Assim que se passa o ocorrido, alguém bate na porta. Shion que estava sentado olhando alguns papéis diz:

- Entre

- Atrapalho o serviço?

- Julian? – olhando para o deus - É claro que não, sente-se

- Meu amigo Shion, você pode fazer um grande favor para mim?

- Posso, diga

- É que lá no meu reino as coisas não vão nada bem

- Continue

- Minhas sereias estão entediadas com o mar e reclamam de lá

- E aonde eu entro?

- Eu tive uma idéia de transformá-las em humanas por um período, elas irão ter uma vida normal. Irão morar em uma casa, andarão livremente pelas ruas, estudarão na sua escola...

- Na minha escola?! – berra Shion

- Psiu, fale baixo

- Como quer que eu não grite? Isso é o cúmulo

- Mas você prometeu de fazer esse favor

- Eu e minha boca grande

- E olha que você tem uma divida comigo, não se esqueça

- Maldita hora em que fui pedir ajuda a você Julian

- Agora não adianta mais! Por favor Shion faça isso por mim

- Tudo bem, depois convocarei os professores e farei uma reunião

- Só que tem os detalhes

- Ainda?

- É! Elas não poderão ter contato nenhum com água, não poderão ter ligação nenhuma de namoro, ficada, essas coisas.

- Compreendo

- Não poderão se expor demais e por último...

- Até que enfim, achei que não iria acabar mais

- Engraçadinho – dando um sorriso irônico - Você não poderá contar para ninguém o que elas são.

- Como assim Julian? E o que vou dizer sobre elas, de onde elas vieram, a origem delas?

- Invente camarada – batendo de leve nos ombros de Shion – Bem estou indo, amanhã irei trazer as garotas. Adeus amigão – e desaparece

Shion respira fundo e se desaba sobre a mesa.

**As Fichas**

**Como vocês viram, preciso de personagens para as "sereias" dessa fic. Alguém se candidata? Bom, se sim aqui vai a ficha:**

**Nome (Sobrenome): **

**Idade (De acordo a série em que for estudar):**

**Aparência (Caprichem, é pra deixar os marmanjos babando):**

**Personalidade:**

**História (Como foi que parou na Elite East Empirical):**

**Do que gosta e do que não gosta:**

**Qual a primeira coisa que irá ficar impressionada no mundo dos humanos (Tipo um ventilador, um chuveiro, etc):**

**Roupas**

**Diária:**

**Como sereia (Cor da barbatana, enfeites, acessórios, etc. Lembrem-se são sereias por isso os acessórios devem ser "naturais", ou seja, feito pela própria natureza como, por exemplo, pérolas retiradas das conchas):**

**Escola**

**Série (Terão que escolher entre o 2° e o 3° Médio):**

**Qual a matéria que irá gostar mais:**

**E qual odiará mais:**

**Qual professor ou professora irá gostar mais:**

**E qual odiará mais:**

**Será boa em qual matéria ou matérias:**

**Será péssima em qual matéria ou matérias:**

**Lugar onde irá ficar com o grupo (Banheiro, pátio, corredor, quadra, etc):**

**Pares:**

**Olha os garotos ficaram assim:**

_Mú: Professor de geografia_

_Aldebaran: Supervisor da biblioteca_

_Saga: Professor de química _

_Kanon: Professor de matemática_

_Mask: Secretária_

_Aioria: Professor de sociologia_

_Shaka: Professor de história_

_Dohko: Professor de grego (Tomei nos Foreber xD)_

_Milo: Professor de educação física_

_Aioros: Professor de biologia_

_Shura: Professor de espanhol_

_Kamus: Professor de física_

_Afrodite: Professor de artes_

_Marin: Professora de filosofia_

_Shina: Supervisora_

_Shion: Diretor_

**Observações:**

**Todos eles estão livres, até o Shion minha gente! A Marin vai namorar com o Aioria, quem for querer ele lembre-se ****vai ter quer dar uma de espírito maligno e separar o Oros dela ****. Por bem ou por mal, mais pro mal xD. **

**Quem for ficar com o Shion, será a líder das sereias. Irá ser a cabeça do grupo, sempre que acontecer algo tudo será comunicado a ela. Entenderam?**

**Elas irão ficar em uma pequena casa, por isso os quartos serão divididos assim:**

**1° Quarto: Quatro meninas**

**2° Quarto: Cinco meninas**

**3° Quarto: Quatro meninas**

**Sobre o contato da água é o seguinte; Se por acaso chega o caso de cair ****na pele**** delas, irão se transformar em sereias. Sobre a sede será normal, igual ao dos humanos.**

**Sobre o namoro: Julian morre de ciúmes de suas sereias, por isso terão que ser discretas. **

_**Agora meninas, let's go e caprichem viu? Acho que daqui a duas semanas eu volto e posto o 2° capítulo. Boa sorte!**_

_**Angel Crazy Pink!**_


	2. As escolhidas

**Mermaids**

**Meninas eu ****A-M-E-I**** mesmo a ficha de todas vocês! **

**Estavam tão criativas T.T ... Mas eu tenho que escolher 14 então se algumas não forem escolhidas, mil perdões ok?**

**Então *QUE RUPEM OS TAMBORES***

**As escolhidas para participarem dessa história, que vão ficar com os cavaleiros de ouro, que vão rodar a baiana com os acarajés na escola, que vão... * um tênis voa na cabeça de Angel***

**Está bem, eu já vou adiar as coisas... Povo impaciente u.u' só queria um momento de suspense, de adrenalina.**

**A primeira escolhida é... Lune Kuruta! E seu par será... Mú de Áries. Adorei a Lune Miriel, toda certinha e ao mesmo tempo atrapalhada. E a parte do ****'****sobe/canta/nocauteia-um-infeliz/volta' então? Ri pakas**

**A segunda escolhida é... Shina com! E seu par será... Aldebaran. Você se importa em ficar com ele? Se sim prometo ele ser gentil, atencioso, cavalheiro, sentimental, TDB! Ah e sua ficha estava ótima... Temos uma mãezona para liderar essa cambada de sereias minha gente xD**

**A terceira escolhida é... Graziele! E seu par será... Shura. A Ozy é tão linda! Esse cabrito vai ter até um colapso nervoso quando bater os olhos nela...**

**A quarta ou melhor "O quarto escolhido" é... Metal Ikarus! E o par da sua girl será... Shion. Uhuu a Iara vai atormentá-lo pro resto da vida. Eu achei que ela deveria ficar com alguém mais carrasco, não um doidão igual o Mask. Huahuhauh os dois vão sempre estar no clima de tapas, socos, pontapés e beijos. **

**A quinta escolhida é... Toriyama Hikari! E seu par será... Kamus! Nhaa a Karen é mais kawaiiiii *-* vamos ver se ela vai conseguir derreter esse monumento de gelo!**

**A sexta escolhida é... Lady Scorpion S2! E seu par será... Saga! Uiii ela é uma garota fatal e promete dar muita dor de cabeça para esse geminiano xD.**

**A sétima escolhida é... Pure-Petit Cat! E seu par será... Shakito! Ele vai pirar o cabeção com a Lara! Tadinho...**

**A oitava escolhida é... Krika Haruno! E seu par será... Mask! Ela vai prometer muitas gargalhadas com esse canceriano**

**A nona escolhida é... Mishelly 87! E seu par será o nosso leãozinho número 1 - Aioria -. Eba temos uma garota radical aqui! Ela vai conquistar de jeito o "heart" do Oria**

**A décima escolhida é... Tenshi Aburame! E seu par será... Dite! Por incrível que pareça amigona eu não me inspirei em H2O Meninas-Sereias. Foi na música Mermaids da banda Xandria.**

**A décima primeira escolhida é... Lysley Almada 2! E seu par será... Milo! Mamy não tem como descrevê-la... A Aqua Marine foi feita para o Milo!**

**A décima segunda escolhida é... Lady- Chan! E seu par será... Kanon! A Jun é da hora! Tocou meu coração aquela parte do "convencer qualquer um com seus olhinhos do gato de botas do Shrek" xD.**

**A décima terceira escolhida é... Ana Panter! E seu par será... Dohko! Se importa de ficar com ele mocinha?**

**A décima quarta e última ficha é... Gemini no Raye! E seu par será... Aioros! A Shadow e o Oros formam um casal tão fófis *-*. Acredita que quando estava lendo a sua ficha estava ouvindo a música Shadow Of The Day do Linkin Park? Nossa foi muita coincidência, na hora fiquei gelada! **

**Observação geral****: Meninas sobre a história de como as suas personagens chegaram a Elite East Empirical, tem quer tipo como mostra nesse exemplo:**

"**Na mentira que o shion vai contar ela veio da Itália. Seus pais são ricos industriais e a colocaram no colégio para prepará-la para assumir os negócios." – Personagem da Krika Haruno.**

* * *

**Nina – Carol: Fófis sua ficha estava MARA, mas eu precisava de algo mais, mais normal sabe? Não que eu queira que sua sereia seja TOTALMENTE humana, mas mudar de cor o cabelo... sei lá, é meio estranho! Não fique chateada comigo u.u'**

**Lily Chan 88: Eu gostei da sua girl, mas eram tantas fichas e estava tão difícil de escolher. Prometo que na minha próxima fic quero que você faça parte dela! **

**Erika Kourin H. Klaus: Nhay achei meio injusto de colocar você e sua amiga. Não que eu não goste e queira, Angel tem que dar oportunidades para as outras meninas. Mas veja pelo lado bom ela vai participar e você poderá vê-la. Gostei muito mesmo da sua ficha viu? Será que você pode me add no MSN para nós duas trocarmos idéias?**

**Luna 015 : Nhaa que pena não deu pra você entrar! Boa Sorte na próxima viu? Aguardo muitas fichas suas! Vai que próxima você entra. Não desista amigona, eu sei que você tem muito potencial para criar excelentes personagens ^^**

* * *

*** Suspiro pesado e longo***

**É... Foi difícil. Mesmo que vocês que não foram escolhidas me deixaram muito orgulhosa! Vi que todas estavam dando o melhor de si, e isso me deixa extremamente feliz! **

**Heppy Muito Feliz**** *-***

**Obrigada por tudo meninas!**

* * *

**No próximo capitulo:**

- Tem certeza que você quer ir Aqua Marine?

- Claro! Não irei perder por nada desse mundo a oportunidade de conhecer o mundo dos humanos

- Mas eu estou preocupada com as outras sereias

- Que nada! Elas já sabem se virar

- Será Aqua?

- Olhe Opala, relaxe, vai dar tudo certo...

- Se é o que você diz

* * *

- Você aqui? Que eu saiba o intervalo já terminou garota!

- Senhor Shion ela estava brigando com um garoto e pelo que eu vi, o derrubou da escada

- Como?!

- _"E lá vamos nós..." _

- Pode se retirar Giovane

A porta da sala se fecha

- Parece que Julian Solo não vai gostar nada de saber que em menos de 2 horas de permanência na escola sua preciosidade já arrumou confusão.

_- "Caguei!"_

- Acho que já posso fazer uma ocorrência para a senhorita. O que me diz?

- Bem...

- Vamos estou todo a ouvidos

- Estressado.

- O que?!

- Oh tio o senhor anda muito estressado! Transe mais falou!

* * *

_**Angel Crazy Pink!**_


	3. Loucura no mundo dos humanos!

_**Mermaids**_

_**Capítulo: dois**_

* * *

_Reino Marinho_

_- "Tomara que dê tudo certo"_ – Julian Solo

Mais um dia começava e a população de Ocean City despertava.

Depois de fazer sua higiene matinal, o deus segue para a sala principal do reino.

Após se sentar na cadeira se passa um longo tempo.

- Meu senhor? – alguém abre a porta e vai ao seu encontro

- Diga minha querida Opala

- Já decidiu o que irá fazer em relação ao pedido que lhe fiz?

- Sim

- E o que sugere?

- Reúna 13 sereias da sua confiança e tragam elas aqui

- Obrigada meu senhor

E ela sai do local

* * *

_- "Eu preciso arrumar algum motivo, mas o que?" _

Nadando de um lado para o outro a garota acaba esbarrando em alguém

- Oh me desculpe, foi sem querer! – colocando a mão na testa

- Lara?! O que está fazendo acordada a essa hora?

- Estou pensando em algo, tenho que bolar uma idéia...

- Esquece o que está pensando! – diz Opala segurando nos ombros da sereia – Tenho uma proposta a lhe fazer

- Sério? – seus olhos começam a brilhar

- Bem, o senhor Julian Solo está querendo arrumar 13 sereias para uma idéia que teve e eu tive a missão de escolher quem vai participar da proposta dele. Aceita fazer parte?

- Claro! E o que chegas ser a tal proposta?

- Ele ainda não me disse, mas pelo meu ponto de vista tem haver com algo de diversão, curtição. E eu sei que você não rejeitaria essa oportunidade

- Não rejeitaria por nada – dando um sorriso de quintas intenções. - Conte comigo – dando uma 'piscadinha'

- Venha me ajudar a escolher mais garotas

- Ok, será um prazer

* * *

- Ah Soliana, você sabe que eu não tenho jeito para essas coisas – corando aos poucos

- Que nada! Eu também já fui assim... – sentando ao lado da irmã

- Mas...

Logo a atenção de Lune é tirada com a chegada da outra irmã: Estela, que se encontrava toda produzida.

- O que é? Nunca viu?! – respondendo com rispidez

- Estela?!

- Ah me deixe

- Não fale assim com a Lune

- Me poupe desse bebê chorão – mexendo nos cabelos

Já perdendo a paciência, Soliane mete o tapa na cara de Estela

- Já chega! Não estou te suportando mais – gritando

- Você sempre defendeu essa estúpida! – Estela aponta o dedo furiosamente para a irmã menor

Lune sem saber o que fazer começa a chorar

- Ahhh agora eu também sou culpada disso!

- Merda Estela! Vai embora

- Eu vou mesmo sabe por quê? Porque eu não suporto mais essa vida inútil

- Isso é o melhor que você faz! – enquanto Soliane gritava Estela já desaparecia da vista das duas irmãs

- É tudo culpa minha Lia!- chorando desesperadamente

Soliane senta novamente na pedra

- É claro que não minha irmã

- Eu lhe causo muitos problemas – olhando para ela

- Deixa de bobagem – dando um sorriso reconfortante para Lune

As duas se abraçam

-_"Ela precisa seguir a sua própria vida e eu tenho que dá um rumo na minha..."_ - nisso um último filete de lágrimas escapa dos olhos de Lune

* * *

_**Do outro lado de Ocean City**_

- Eu já sei! – Lara

- Já sabe o que?

- Quem vai com nós ué? – Lara olha meio confusa para Opala

- Ah é... Quem?

- Olha já estamos chegando

As duas seguem para o recinto da pessoa misteriosa

- Espera aí – Opala para de nadar e fica fitando um belíssimo rochedo coberto por diversos corais

- O que foi? – Lara também faz o mesmo

- Eu conheço esse local e quem fica direto nele

- Então, nossa busca foi concluída – sorrindo

- Isso está mais parecendo uma caça ao tesouro...

- E não é?

As duas se olham e depois começam a rir

* * *

Uma sereia de cabelos lisos e bem longos no tom de rosa estava brincando com um cardume de peixes coloridos quando...

- Eii Iris! – após o grito ensurdecedor, os peixes se assustam e desaparecem

A sereia já reconhecendo a voz olha para trás

- Oii Lara

- Olha quem eu trouxe

- Opala! Como vai? - abraçando-a

- Vou bem

- Nós estamos aqui para saber se você quer ir conosco para o mundo dos humanos – Lara

- Eu não sei...

- Você é quem sabe – Opala

- Vamos Iris, eu tenho certeza que você não irá se arrepender – Lara

- E se eu não conseguir me adaptar a eles? E se eu errar e fizer feio? E se...

Antes de terminar o que iria dizer Lara a interrompe

- E se você parar de fazer perguntas, mudar essa cara de desespero de vida e for agora conosco você topa filhinha?

- Calma Lara! Não a impressione – Opala

A sereia olha para as duas, pensa, olha para baixo, para os lados, coça a cabeça e finalmente responde:

- Eu vou

- Assim que se fala – Lara começa a comemorar sozinha

Opala e Iris olham para ela e ficam sem saber o que dizer

- O que foi gente? Eu gosto de me soltar dá licença

* * *

Opala estava andando mais trás com uma sereia

- Tem certeza que você quer ir Aqua Marine?

- Claro! Não irei perder por nada desse mundo a oportunidade de conhecer o mundo dos humanos

- Mas eu estou preocupada com as outras sereias

- Que nada! Elas já sabem se virar

- Será Aqua?

- Olhe Opala, relaxe, vai dar tudo certo...

- Se é o que você diz.

Ela começa a ficar pálida repentinamente

- O que houve? – Aqua percebe e segura o braço dela

- Não sei por que, tive um presságio ruim de que algo vai acontecer depois que partimos daqui e formos para o mundo dos humanos

- Eii virá essa boca para lá!

- Acho que estou muito ansiosa

- Deve ser isso mesmo, fique calma

Assim o grupo de sereias chega ao reino de Poseidon e entram dentro dele

- Gente eu não sabia que aqui é tão perfeito

- A Opala tem uma sorte

- Silêncio meninas

- Ei é por aqui – Opala abrindo uma porta – Ozy sua louca não mecha nessa estátua!!!

- Afe até parece que vou arrancar algum pedaço – indo na direção das outras

Ao abrir a porta às sereias vão de boca ao chão

- O que houve queridas? – Julian Solo

- É que, é que, é que... Por Zeus! – começando a ficar vermelha

- Vixe a Jun está dando um chilique aqui – rindo descontroladamente

- Iara para de colocar mais lenha na fogueira – Ana não agüenta e racha o bico de tanto rir

Julian as olha com a cara de quem não está entendendo nada

- Desculpe meu senhor pela nossa falta de educação – Opala olha feio para as duas que rapidamente se calam

- Bem vejo que já estão selecionadas as treze sereias – diz Julian pegando a parte frontal da sua armadura e colocando em uma urna

As garotas respiram fundo e ficam mais calmas. Toda essa algazarra foi feita pelo fato do mestre estar com a parte de cima do corpo totalmente nu, mostrando seus músculos bem definidos, sua barriga tanquinhoe seu peitoral super sexy._ (N/A: Oh lá em casa, nossa ta um calor aqui xD)_

- Vocês ficaram por um ano no mundo dos humanos – Julian

- Só?

- Ué Lara melhor que nada! – Hylin

- É mesmo... Cala-te boca – colocando as mãos sobre ela

- Continuando, vão ter que estudar, já providenciei uma casa para vocês morarem, não poderão ter contato com água, não poderão revelar o que são e não quero saber de confusões será que fui bem claro? – voltando o olhar para Iara

A mesma engole seco e fica olhando para os lados

- E sobre a nossa transformação? - Mishelly

-Será o seguinte, eu darei um colar para a Opala, nesse objeto estará contendo um pouco do meu poder. Ele será utilizado em caso de emergência, daí se, por exemplo, uma de vocês caírem em uma piscina...

- O que é piscina? – Krika

- É um tanque de água, encontrado em diversos tamanhos e com alguns metros de profundidade.

- E dá para nós todas nadarmos? – Sarah

- A que eu mandei fazer, sim – Julian

- Legal! – Aqua Marine

- Como eu disse, terão que fazer isso secretamente. Sem presença de humano algum. E esse colar – mostrando para as sereias – fará vocês voltarem a ser humanas em questão de segundos

As garotas ficam felizes e eufóricas mas para o azar delas Julian solta uma bomba

- Lembrando de mais um detalhe, NÃO QUERO SABER DE NAMOROS, FICADAS OU QUALQUER COISA RELACIONADA COM ISSO!

- O que?! – dizem ao mesmo tempo Hylin e Iara

- Comportem-se ou as mando de volta para cá – Julian com a cara carrancuda

_-"Crise de protecionismo ao extremo? É ruim heim?!" _– pensa Hylin enrolando uma madeixa dos cabelos

-_ "Ninguém merece ficar encalhada esse tempo todo" _- Iara bufando de ódio

_- "Julian com ciúmes? Essa é nova" _– Mishelly começa a rir discretamente

- Vocês verão coisas que a deixaram boquiabertas. O mundo dos humanos não é como o nosso que todos nós somos amigos. Eles são estranhos, agem por impulso próprio, não ligam muito com os sentimentos e costumam machucar uns aos outros. - Julian

- Todos são assim? – Lune assustada

- Não todos. Existem aquelas pessoas que são boas e as que são ruins, as confiáveis e as não confiáveis. Os humanos são como enigmas que precisam ser desvendados para sabermos o que eles são – Julian

Todos ficam em silêncio, porém por pouco tempo

- E quando iremos? – Aqua Marine

- Agora! – Julian

_**Elite East Empirical **_

_**Diretoria**_

- Mask, por favor, comunique a todos os professores que haverá uma reunião agora, na minha sala – Shion

- Sim senhor – se retirando

O telefone começa a tocar e o ariano atende

**- Elite East Empirical, quem fala é Shion**

**- Sua voz é inconfundível seu velho caquético!**

Shion arregala os olhos e fica vermelho de raiva

**- Julian Solo me respeite! **

**- Tá bom vossa majestade como quiser**

**- Por favor, Julian sem gracinhas**

**- Que humor heim... Só liguei para avisar que eu e as minhas sereias já estamos chegando aí**

**- Agora?!**

**- É por quê?**

**- Já marquei uma reunião com os professores para falar justamente sobre elas.**

**- Olha só, parece que os deuses estão a favor do encontro entre nós. Melhor ainda, é bom que todos já se conheçam de uma vez só**

Shion tenta contar de um até dez, mas desiste

**- Elas já viraram humanas?**

**- Já, tem umas aqui caindo, mas tudo tranquilo**

_- "Caindo? E ele ainda diz que está tudo tranquilo... Ai meu Zeus dei-me paciência suficiente para tolerar esse povo louco"_ – Shion revira os olhos** – Tenho que desligar o pessoal já está chegando, até mais** – desligando o telefone

_**Em algum shopping de Atenas:**_

**- Shion?! **

A linha do outro lado fica muda

- E depois manda os outros serem educados... – Julian desliga o celular

As garotas estavam maravilhadas com a beleza do mundo dos humanos, muitas pessoas, muito movimento, muitas vitrines, muita cor...

Julian entra com elas em uma loja de roupas, calçados e acessórios, pois todas estavam com simples vestidos e sapatilhas brancas. Ele queria que suas preciosidades chegassem perfeitas e não molambentas.

- Que fantástico! – Karen pega uma saia branca

Uma atendente a chama e lhe mostra uma camisa xadrez com as cores vermelha, branca e preta e com as mangas levemente bufantes, possuindo rendas na barra das mesmas, no corpo da blusa perto das casas dos botões também há mais rendas.

- Acho que esse modelo de roupa lhe caí como uma luva – a atendente pega do cabide e entrega para a sereia. Ela pega as roupas e entra em um provador, logo após aparece e vai ao encontro de Julian

- Senhor Julian? – ela o toca nos ombros e ele se virá para encará-la

- Aqui neste mundo somente Julian viu?

- Certo, agora me diga... Como estou?

Ele a analisa, depois percorre o olhar no corpo todo e diz:

- Perfeita!

Karen esboça um sorriso e vai ao encontro das outras para ajudá-las.

* * *

Krika apenas observava a parte dos calçados, cada modelo lhe chama atenção, mas um fez ela perder a cabeça

_- "Essa... sandália, é esse é nome que o senhor Julian me falou! Ela é tão diferente, acho melhor pedir ajuda"_ - Krika olha em volta e rapidamente enxerga uma atendente

- Por favor, você pode me ajudar a pegar aquela sandália cheia de tirinhas?

- A gladiadora?

- É – "_Nome estranho"_ – pensando

- Bom se vai pegar esse tipo de sandália, deixe me ver – a atendente – Você usa short de tactel?

- _"Short? Tactel? O que é isso? E agora o que eu falo..."_ Acho que sim... – meio assustada

- Ótimo! Pois tem uma blusa regata que vai ficar um luxo em você – a atendente pega a sandália e olha para os pés de Krika – Pelo tamanho do seu pé, acredito que o tamanho 36 deve ficar bom e é esse mesmo que está em minhas mãos – ela entrega a sandália para a garota e vai procurar a roupa que dissera

Após um curto tempo a atendente mostra as roupas e o vestiário para a sereia poder experimentar. Mas antes ela diz algo:

- Que penteado é esse no seu cabelo? - Krika

- Uma trança

- Depois que eu trocar de roupa você pode fazê-lo para mim?

- É claro! Vamos mocinha vista logo esse conjunto que estou curiosa para ver como irá ficar

Krika entra no local, se troca e depois saí

- Está linda!

Ela estava com o look bem passeio a tarde: Short tactel preto, blusa regata estilo costa de nadador na cor laranja e a sandália gladiadora

- Obrigada – meio ruborizada

- Agora vire de costas para que eu faça a trança

Mais um tempo se passa...

- Agora sim, está mais linda ainda!

A sereia agradece a moça, saí e vai ao encontro de Mishelly

* * *

- Outro vestido? – Krika

Mishelly já estava produzida

Ela estava com um vestido balonê na cor azul celeste com as alças de laçinhos. Na parte do busto há quatro botões e estava usando uma sandália rasteirinha na cor prata.

- Eu achei melhor vestir outro modelo diferente. Essa cidade é calorenta demais – se abanando - Mas olha você, está maravilhosa!

Krika fica rindo da amiga

- Menina, olha essa pulseira de prata, esse anel e esse brinco que comprei – mostrando

- Uau! Vai matar quem Mishelly?

- Ninguém, mas caso apareça uma presa estou pronta para dar o bote

* * *

- Tá doida Hylin? O senhor Julian irá te despacha pra baixo se ver você com essa roupa – Ozy

- Eu nem quero ver a confusão que vai rolar – diz Aqua Marine que estava com uma blusa nas mãos

- Ih gente, relaxe

Hylin se encontrava com um short jeans extremamente curto e cheio de rebites e enfeites na parte do bolso, já blusa é de estampas florais nas cores verde, branco e azul celeste com as mangas estilo morcego e para terminar o look uma delicada rasteirinha verde com cristais na parte do dorso dos pés.

- Tome, vai combinar com a roupa que você está – Ozy entrega um colar de prata com um pingente da inicial do nome da sereia.

Depois de recebê-lo ela coloca no pescoço e fica se olhando no espelho

- Aqua amor da minha vida, anda logo! – Ozy com os braços cruzados

Ela estava com uma camiseta pólo na cor amarela, calça skinny escura e um tênis all star branco, cheio de listras pretas e com cadarços laranja.

- Espera! Já estou saindo – diz a outra dentro do vestiário

* * *

Sarah, Iara, Opala e Ana estavam conversando animadamente quando...

- Meu Zeus!!! – grita Iara

As três sereias se assustam e deixam as roupas caírem no chão

- O que foi Iara? – Ana

- Se machucou? – Sarah

- Nã-nã-não – gaguejando

- Então o que houve? – Opala

- Aquela menina – apontando para uma garota que estava com uma blusa baby look preta e com a estampa da banda Angra

- O que tem ela?- Ana

- Nossa que mau gosto para roupa – diz Sarah

- Mau gosto?! MAU GOSTO?! Isso é um tesouro milenar – Iara com os olhos brilhando de emoção

- Menos Iara, menos – Opala

A sereia começa a correr atrás da garota

- Oh menina espera aê!!! – gritando

O shopping inteiro volta o olhar para ela

- Oh fiaaa pelo amor de Zeus para um tiquinho!

Iara não vê o manequim na sua frente e o inesperado acontece: Uma trombada catastrófica surge com a menina da blusa, Iara e o manequim

- "_Ops, fiz cagada"_ – pensando e olhando para a garota

- Ai minha cabeça... – diz a mesma segurando ela entre as mãos

E o pobre manequim fica estraçalhado no chão com uma perna para o lado, braço para outro, cabeça na frente, ou seja, todo desmontado

Julian corre e ajudam elas a se levantarem

- Iara olha o que você fez?!

Ela começa a rir

- Lindo né?

- Lindo vai ser o prejuízo que irei pagar

- Ae, ô menina onde você comprou essa blusa? – diz Iara apontando para raiz de todos os males

- Naquela loja roxa - apontando para o recinto

Os dois sentem alguém os puxando

- Vamos logo porque não temos tempo a perder – diz Iara arrastando os pobres coitados

* * *

Lune, Iris e Lara já estavam arrumadas, agora só esperavam pelas outras

A 1° estava com uma camisa branca, saia azul-marinho no joelho, meia três - quartos na cor branca e sapatos pretos.

A 2° estava com um tomara que caia branco bem justo com uma calça jeans azul marinho estilo skinny e um tênis all star sem cadarços na cor rosa

E a 3° estava com uma camiseta regata preta com uma coroa de pedras como estampa, mini saia xadrez rosa com babados e com um saiote por baixo, um all star vermelho super básico. No pulso pulseiras de couro e coleira de couro no pescoço.

- Estou adorando este lugar – diz Lara tomando um milk-shake de morango

- E eu então? Tem cada coisa linda! – Iris também estava tomando milk-shake, porém de chocolate

Lune estava quieta, desde que chegará ao mundo dos humanos

- Lune? Acorda criatura – Lara a chacoalha

- Hã? O que? – avoada

- Desde que chegou aqui está calada, o que houve? – Iris

- Estava pensando na minha irmã...

_**...Flash Back...**_**  
**_- Lia eu já decidi e vou com as meninas para o mundo dos humanos! – Lune_

_- Por favor minha irmã não faça isso_

_- Não tenho escolha. Viu o que aconteceu, entre você e a Estela? Eu não me perdôo por isso Soliane_

_- Isso não tem nada haver com você Lune_

_- Tem sim! Por minha culpa nossa vida está um inferno!_

_- Não é bem assim_

_- Deixe me ir, você precisa seguir a sua vida e eu a minha_

_A sereia mais velha respira um pouco e diz:_

_- Está bem Lune, pode ir. Mas me prometa uma coisa..._

_É a vez de Soliane começar a chorar_

_- Vê se arruma um partido bem bonitinho viu?_

_As duas se abraçam pela última vez_

_**...Fim do Flash Back...**_

- Sério? E o que é? – Lara com os ouvidos atentos

- Larga de ser curiosa – Iris empurra de leve a cabeça da amiga

- Calma meninas – rindo – Minha irmã pediu que eu arrumasse um namorado – ficando corada aos poucos

- Eita! Posso ser o cupido? – Lara

- Nem vem que o posto já é meu – Iris

- Eii que tal um brinde para a nossa nova missão? – Lara levanta o copo do milk-shake

- Isso! – diz Iris levantando o seu e depois elas duas brindam

* * *

- Amei a sua roupa! – Karen estava sentada em uma cadeira

- Sério? Obrigada então – sorrindo

Jun estava com uma bermuda toda trabalhada em enfeites, acompanhada com uma T- shirt rosa flúor, cheia de desenhos e palavras japonesas , nos pés estava com uma sapatilha com riscos em xadrez na cor rosa e branco.

Todas as sereias estavam indo na direção de onde elas estavam.

* * *

- Nossa está parecendo o mar com essas cores! - Ana

- É sério? – rindo

Sarah estava com um vestido frente única azul-claro solto, estilo bata, alguns dedos acima do joelho, com intrincados desenhos azul-marinho e sandálias verde-água de amarrar com fitas até o joelho.  
Já Ana fazia o estilo mais romântico com um vestido curto frente única branco com desenhos geométricos, florais e tribais ao mesmo tempo nas cores rosa bebe, lilás e marrom e um tamanco de plataforma. Para segurar a franja que temia cair em seus olhos resolveu colocar um tic-tac de flor para prender de lado

- Onde será que Iara se meteu? – Aqua Marine estava com uma T-shirt camuflada, minissaia jeans e um tênis preto all star com cadarços brancos

- Ei, não é ela ali com o senhor Julian? – Opala estava com uma blusa regata com detalhes azuis nas mangas até os cotovelos. A blusa é branca e dentro dela esta escrito "I love my family", a calça jeans é preta e vai até os calcanhares com um detalhes de estrelas amarelas nos bolso de atrás e para terminar um all star azul claro com detalhes de estrelas branca por todo o tênis.  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

- Está vendo? Por sua culpa estamos atrasados! – Julian

- Julian, fale menos e ande mais viu?– Iara com cara de poucos amigos

- Como ousas falar assim comigo? – revoltado

- Com a boca – Iara corre e vai ao encontro das amigas

- Que povo sem paciência! Por Zeus – Julian

* * *

- Iara?! – todas as 12 sereias ficam chocadas e falam ao mesmo tempo

Ela estava com uma camiseta da banda Iron Maiden, calça jeans skinny da cor preta e botas de couro. E ainda estava com uma maquiagem bem "dark" e nos braços munhequeiras

- A própria!

- Que roupa é essa? Parece que saiu do submundo de Hades – Lune

Julian chega ofegante e diz:

- Todas estão prontas?

- Sim – afirmam elas

- Ah sobrou mais papéis desse que você deu para todas nós – Hylin

- É mesmo – Ozy

-Fiquem com vocês. Vamos logo porque já perdemos tempo demais – Julian

Todos saem do shopping, depois entram em uma limusine e vão embora

* * *

_**Elite East Empirical**_

_**Diretoria**_

- Como estava dizendo, treze garotas virão estudar nessa escola

- Treze assim de repente?! – exclama Aioria

- É – Shion

- E em que série elas estudarão? – Saga

- Bem, por volta do 2° e do 3° ano – Shion

- Senhor diretor – Mask abre a porta – me desculpe interrompe-los, mas as alunas já chegaram

- Mande as entrarem

* * *

- Aii meu pé – diz Sarah que estava sentada em um sofá

- Também queria o que?! Quase levou as escadas junto com você – Ana

**... Flash Back...**

_- Sarah cuidado com o último degrau! – alerta Jun_

_- Hã_

_A sereia vai ao chão e se estatela como uma jaca madura_

_- Por Poseidon! Ajudem-me aqui a levantá-la!_

_As garotas se juntam e coloca-a de pé_

_**... Fim do Flash Back...**_

- Podem entrar – diz Mask abrindo a porta para elas

As garotas formam uma fila e vão entrando;

* * *

As 13 chegam e permanecem de pé, logo os professores e o diretor fazem o mesmo

- Bem vindas ao Elite East Empirical, meu nome é Shion e sou o diretor dessa escola

Elas o encaram e continuam caladas

_- "Até que ele não é de se jogar fora" _– pensa Iara

- Olá, meu nome é Mú de Áries e sou professor de geografia

_- "Credo! Que pintinhas estranhas são essas no meio da testa desse homem?_" – Krika

_-_ Boa tarde meu nome é Saga e sou professor de química

- _"Que monumento é esse? Tadinho do senhor Julian, nem chega aos pés dessa encarnação de Adônis!"_ – Lara estava surpresa com a beleza desse ser perfeito_ (N/A : Também acho filhinha, Julian perdeu feio u.u')_

- Boa tarde meu nome é Kamus e sou professor de física – respondendo com frieza

_- "Até parece que vai matar alguém. Hum... metidão!"_ – Iris com olhar de desdém

- Olá meninas meu nome é Afrodite e serei professor de vocês de Artes, espero que possamos ser grandes amigos – diz sorrindo o pisciano

_- "Ser amiga sua? Tá difícil"_ – diz Ozy com cara reprovadora

- "_O que é isso?! Só tem deuses gregos nessa escola_!"_ – _Iara estava em tempo de endoidar o cabeção

-"_Que fofo! Peraí esse jeito meio meloso de falar... Será que ele é um ser hermafrodito?!" _– Lune arregala os olhos

Todos percebem a reação da sereia

- Lune o que houve? – diz Jun

Ela cochinha algo no ouvido da amiga.

- Não acredito?! – Jun também arregala os olhos, mas depois desata a rir

- É sério Jun! Não fique rindo – Lune

- Já que estão nesse clima de alegria, deixe me apresentar. Meu nome é Kanon, sou gêmeo desse mala aqui – apontando para Saga – E dou aula de matemática – diz ele dando seu melhor sorriso

As garotas olham bem para ele e ficam rindo

- Kanon me respeite! – Saga

- Até que enfim tem alguém animado por aqui! – Aqua – Esse povo é tão sério

- Isso é porque você não me conheceu direito – diz alguém abrindo a porta da diretoria

- Uiii – todas as sereias

- Milo! Parece com isso, que mania besta! Respeite as alunas moço! –Kamus

- Mais uma fez atrasado – Shion

- Foi mal meu despertador quebrou – Milo coçando a cabeça

- É a terceira fez que você fala isso! – Shion bate as mãos na mesa

- Se essa merda quebrou a culpa não é dele! E pare de se achar o tal, seu...seu velho caquético!!! – Iara se revolta_ – "É o apelido que Julian sempre fala dele! Então vai esse"_

Todos ficam olhando para ela

Milo não sabia se preocupava com a sua cabeça ou com a da aluna que acabará de lhe defender

- Iara sua louca! –Mishelly mais do que depressa tampa a boca da amiga – Quer nos mandar de volta pra baixo?

Ela tira as mãos da boca através da força bruta e ainda continua metralhando o ariano:

- Desculpe se estou sincera demais, mas pessoas ignorantes como você não merecem ter respeito!

Pronto, agora a confusão já está mais do que feita

* * *

**Hello povão! Aqui está o segundo capítulo \o/**

**Eu sei que vocês estão se perguntando, cadê aquela outra parte em que a Iara briga *mais uma vez* com o Shion?**

**Respondendo, eu quero deixar vocês ainda mais curiosos! Huahsuhausahsh**

**Mas prometo coloca-la ^^!**

**Eu estava na escola,pensando com meu cérebro mirabolante, quando uma idéia veio a mente...GENTE BORA FAZER UMA ENQUETE PARA O NOVO NOME DO MASK? **

**Acho que ****Geovane** **já está meio apagadinho né u.u' Então me ajudem a escolher um novo nome para o nosso canceriano \o/. Os que eu mais gostar colocarei no próximo capítulo e vocês decidiram no Ranking Final *-***

**Ah mais uma coisa, eu estou tão sozinha fazendo comentários...Querem também escolher um douradinho para comentar comigo? Votem mais uma vez xD**

**Agora explicando um fato: Quando a Lune quis dizer hermafrodito, é porque ela achou que Afrodite é um ser homem-mulher se é que me entendem u.u''' Já que no fundo do mar não se fala homossexual e nem gay**

_**Respondendo as reviews**_

_**Lily Angel 88:**_ _Que bom que vai participar! Obrigada fófis_

_**Lady-chan:**__ Não tem importância, eu também não entro muito na net * tijolão voa em Angel* O QUE É, É VERDADE u.u'. Thank you por ficar acompanhando a fic!_

_**Gemini no Raye:**__ Ops, sorry! Angel gosta de deixar as pessoas quase a beira de um piripaque xD. De nada! Segure-se porque prometo deixar a Iris com o heart a mil_

_**LadyScorpion S2**_: _Sério? Ah não ligue com a review, é normal isso acontecer * e como *_

_**Tenshi Aburame:**__ Recebi sua MP...EU ESCOLHI A SUA FIC FOI DE CARA, NEM OLHEI O QUE VOCÊ TINHA ESQUECIDO xD. _

_**Lysley Almada2:**__ Deu, deu muito certo *-*! Pode deixar, Milo vai deixar a Aqua louca da vida hsausahsaushahs_

_**Grazi:**__ Eu também te amo mana! Que chique o significado do nome da Ozy, nem eu tó assim!_

_**Metal Ikarus:**__ E como ela vai ficar folgada, aguarde mais as pioras dela! Ah eles irão se sentir atraídos um pelo outro, não sei como porque o clima está indo de mal para pior u.u' MAS QUE ELES VÃO FICAR JUNTOS AH VÃO_

_**Pure-Petit Cat: **__Ela vai fazer a vida desse virgiano virar uma bosta! Foi a Iara quem falou isso. Como eu sempre digo uma fez Iara, sempre Iara. Vem cá o nome da sua personagem é Lara ou Lare?_

_**Erika Kourin : **__É verdade, você tem que ter mais do que um olhar 43 pra saber xD. Obrigada!_

_**Nina-carol:**_ _Eu também quero você na minha próxima fic! Pensa que vai ficar longe de mim? Enganou hsahshahsu Virarei um encosto! Brincadeirinha viu?_

_**Lune Kuruta:**__ Sim, o carneirinho lilás é todinho seu ^^ Humilde nada, tava é MARA...E não fale assim, nunca perca a fé em você mesma u.u, ta vendo você conseguiu Lune. VOCÊ CONSEGUIU AMIGONA!!! Pode deixar, mostrarei mais o lado "joselita" da sua personagem xD. Surta? Shion vai perder a noção, o cabeção...tudo_

_**Mishelly 87**__: Já está aqui o segundo capítulo! De nada, como eu disse todas as fichas estavam maravilhosas_

_**Krika Haruno**_: _Nesse capítulo eles não pareceram muito, mas no próximo...aguarde_

_**Toriyama Hikari:**__ Ah ela vai derreter! Tenho certeza_

* * *

**Beijos a todas vocês e obrigada por estarem acompanhando a fic viu?**

**Até a próxima, com mais confusões!!!**

_**Angel Crazy Pink!**_


	4. Ao caminho das perdições? Let's Go

_**Mermaids**_

_**Capítulo: três**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Masami Kurumada e a Toei Animation **_

_Esqueci de dar créditos a eles nas páginas anteriores u.u'_

* * *

Shion não sabia se deixava para lá ou se rebatia a mesma altura a resposta que a sereia Iara lhe dará. E o pior de tudo era ter quer suportar todos os olhares voltados para si.

_- "Mas que garota... como ela pode falar desse jeito comigo?"_

_- "O que houve? O gato comeu a língua é?"_ – Iara com um olhar sádico

- "_Essa menina não regula bem, só pode"_ – Milo

- Então, será que dá para a próxima vez ser mais educado com as pessoas? – Iara

- Escute bem senhorita, que eu saiba eu tinha dirigido a palavra para esse rapaz – apontando para Milo – e você não deveria ter intrometido na conversa dos outros. Isso é que falta de educação

Por pouco Iara não perde as estribeiras, Mishelly a segura pelo braço

- Calma Iara, não piore a situação

- Ah e mais uma coisa – Shion – nunca levante voz e use palavras de baixo calão para uma autoridade, pois posso muito bem proibi-la de estudar nesta escola

- _"Sujeito irritante, idiota, imbecil!"_ – Iara puxa seu braço e sai da sala batendo a porta com tudo.

* * *

- Iara?! Porque está indo embora? – diz Julian que estava esperando pelas outras no lado de fora

- Ah vai se ferrar você também – andando

- Calminha aí, eu vim em paz – tentando acompanhá-la

- E tudo isso é culpa daquele antipático, chato, exibido. Eu odeio ele!

- Ele quem?

- Aquele homem de cabelo verde que se acha o rei

- Shion?

- É

- O que você fez Iara?

- Mandei ele ir a merda

- Hã?! – Julian com os olhos arregalados

* * *

- Perdão pela falta de respeito que ela teve com o senhor. Iara costuma ser muito explosiva e às vezes age sem pensar. – Karen

_-"Às vezes ou sempre?"_ – Sarah

- Tudo bem, contando que isso não se repita mais – Shion

- Não repetira, darei a minha palavra – Karen

- Que continuem as apresentações – Shion

- É... – olhando meio sem jeito para as sereias - Boa tarde meu nome é Shura e sou professor de espanhol

_-"Até que é bonitinho, dá para o gasto"_ – Hylin

- Olá garotas meu nome é Aioria e dou aula de sociologia

_-"Nossa ele é lindo! Essas aulas serão interessantes"_ – Mishelly

- Boa tarde meu nome é Shaka e sou professor de história – responde o virginiano com os braços cruzado

- "_Ihh, esse parece ser daqueles malas"_ – Sarah o olha de cima em baixo

- Boa tarde meninas, meu nome Dohko e sou professor de português **(N/A: Achei melhor colocar português, porque grego eu não entendo nada u.u')**

_-"Puxa, esse humano exala uma paciência tão grande... pelo menos esse sim."_ – Opala

- "_Que gatão!"_ – Aqua Marine se abana

- Olá garotas, meu nome é Marin e sou professora de filosofia, espero que possamos nos entender bem

_- "Ehh, não fui com a cara dessa aí!"_ – Jun

- É, parece que eu sou o último, mas os últimos serão sempre os primeiros... a conquistar o coração de vocês! Prazer, meu nome é Milo e sou professor de educação física, espero que simpatizem comigo – ele olha para os lados e diz algo que só as meninas entendem – Se bem que meu charme deixa qualquer um desses aí no chinelo

As sereias caem na gargalhada

_-"O que tem de lindo, tem de convencido"_ – Ana

- "_Será que ele tem namorada?"_ – Lara dando um sorriso de oitavas intenções

* * *

- Iara você endoidou? Como pode fazer isso? Se ele não deixar você estudar nessa escola eu te mando de volta para o fundo do mar! – Julian

- Mas será possível que só exista uma escola nesta porcaria de cidade? – Iara

- Não é questão de existir e sim de confiar

- Confiar? Naquele ser bizarro? Meio difícil...

- É aí que você se engana. Só ele sabe que todas vocês são sereias e também é o único que manterá esse segredo a salvo

Pela primeira vez Iara pára pra refletir no que disse

_- "Se eu me ferrei, todas as meninas estão nesta furada e eu não posso fazer isso com elas."_

- Então, não acha que estou com toda a razão?

Iara afirma um sim com a cabeça e diz

- Infelizmente tenho que concordar

- Infelizmente?!

- É, porque detesto ter que dar certeza a idéias que não são minhas – voltando para a sala da diretoria

- Epa! Onde pensa que vai? – Julian

- Conserta a cagada que eu fiz – com a mão na maçaneta

* * *

- Já que todos os professores foram apresentados, agora é a vez de vocês, digam seus nomes para que eu possa verificar na lista de presença. – Shion abre uma gaveta e retira dela dois papéis e em seguida uma caneta

As meninas olham entre si e uma delas toma a frente

- Boa tarde a todos meu nome é Shadow Iris

Iris é uma sereia de dezesseis anos que possuí os cabelos lisos em tom de rosa bem longos, olhos cor de arco íris, estatura média, cintura fina como de quem tirou duas costelas, pele branca, quadris largos e seios médios.

- Olá! Meu nome é Aqua Marine – bem nessa parte a sereia diz em tom desagravel, mas depois volta a se animar

Aqua Marine é uma bela ruiva de dezessete anos, com olhos azuis expressivos, os cabelos são longos, na linha da cintura, ondulados, vindo com uma franja lhe cobre o lado esquerdo do rosto, possui um pequeno sinal no cantinho do olho direito, lábios finos e delicados, corpo esbelto, seios médios, pele alva.

Milo não sabia se babava ou se tirava os olhos da sereia, percebendo o jeito inquietante do escorpião, Kamus lhe dá um cutucão.

- Boa tarde a todos, meu nome é Lune Miriel – diz timidamente

Lune é uma sereia alta e esguia de dezessete anos, com cinturinha fina e quadril arredondado, corpo bem feminino com seios de médio a grandes. Seus cabelos vão até a cintura, ligeiramente ondulados, em um tom azul-céu, os olhos são de um exótico tom lilás, grandes e expressivos, até que meigos e sua pele é muito clara, pelo fato de não tomar muito sol. Os lábios avermelhados fazem um belo contraste. No total, o corpo bonito é subjugado pelo rosto doce.

_-"Como é bela, parece até um anjo. Mú ao respeito! Você é um mero professor e ela é uma aluna nada mais do que isso."_ – o ariano fica meio rubro

_- "Parece que o cupido já está fazendo suas armações por aqui"_ – pensa rindo uma das meninas.

Discretamente ela começa a observar bem os professores e sem querer acaba pousando os olhos em um certo libriano

Sem mais nem menos a sereia já começa a se apresentar

- Ana Solares aos seus dispores

Com seus dezessete anos e um metro e sessenta e nove, olhos de gato bem sexy na cor azul turquesa, cabelos ruivos com cachos que batem abaixo do bumbum, lábios fartos na cor de uma maça, rosto angelical possuindo bochechas rosadas, com um sorriso sincero e corpo definido tendo seios não muito grandes mais sedutores, Ana acaba de chamar a atenção de Dohko.

_-"Por Zeus, o que esse olhar esconde?"_ – juntando o olhar fatal e esse 'aos seus dispores', parece que o professor de português acabou caindo nos encantos de Ana

Percebendo o que estava acontecendo com sua amiga, Krika já se apresenta, fazendo os dois se despistarem.

- Olá! Meu nome é Krika Marianni – dizendo docemente - e já vou avisando logo que tenho dezessete anos para não encherem meu saco!

Apesar de sofrer transtorno bipolar, Krika é uma bela sereia de um metro e setenta, seus olhos são da cor âmbar, possui cabelos negros ondulados ate o bumbum, rosto perfeito, seios fartos, bunda grande e tem uma tatoo de golfinho na nuca.

Todos naquela sala se assustam. Como uma pessoa pode mudar de repente da água para o vinho?

_- "Vixe acordou mal humorada!"_ – Ozy

-"_Mais uma para animar essa escola. Que maravilha!_" – Jun sorrindo de orelha a orelha

- Primeiro uma desafia Shion, agora essa já chega de um jeito e volta de outro. Eu não estou entendo – Kanon

- Querido isso não é uma questão de entender... – diz Krika rispidamente

- E sim de aturar! – Lara começa a rir sem parar

Shura, Milo e Aioria também não agüentam e entram no clima

Shion e os outros olham perigosamente para o três que rapidamente se calam

As outras sereias também olham feio para Lara, mas ela nem liga e continua a gracejar

- Já que está tão entrosada com certos professores, porque não se apresenta logo? – Krika

- Isso vai dar briga – murmura Opala

- É mesmo né? Já que você me pede com tanta delicadeza... Olá minha gente meu nome é Lara Sunshine – fazendo paz e amor com os dedos

Lara tem um metro e setenta de altura, dezesseis anos, pele muito branca e delicada, braços finos e longos, pernas longas e torneadas têm o corpo esguio, seios médios e arrebitados, cintura fina e quadril médio. Seus cabelos vão abaixo do bumbum, lisos e de um loiro quase branco, as pontas são rosadas, a franja é na altura do queixo, repicado e caindo sobre os olhos felinos à La Angelina Jolie e rosas, se observar bem, pode se ver uma flor de sakura no meio, lábios carnudos e rosados, suas unhas são longas e seus dedos finos e tem o rosto delicado.

-"_Essa garota parece mais uma versão afeminada do Milo"_ – pensa Kamus rolando os olhos

Depois desse "pequeno" bate boca, a sala entra em um profundo silêncio que logo é quebrado pela voz autoritária de Shion.

- Próximas

- Boa tarde a todos vocês, meu nome é Karen Shirogane e tenho dezessete anos

Karen possui uma pele bem alva, tem um metro e sessenta, é esbelta e esguia. Seus cabelos são de um tom castanho escuro puxando para o preto, compridos e vão até a cintura, lisos e bem escorridos, tendo o corte em v. Em cada lado tem mechas repicadas que cobrem o canto do rosto, possui também uma franja que fica caindo levemente para o lado esquerdo, quase cobrindo o olho e outra pequena mechinha caindo sobre o nariz. Seus olhos acinzentados e puxados para um azul bem penetrante são meio grandes e levemente puxados. Seus traços são bem delicados, parecendo uma boneca, seus lábios meio rosados são finos e pouco carnudos.

- E a nossa companheira que saiu se chama... – antes mesmo de Karen terminar de falar alguém abre a porta

- Iara Lucy – diz a própria com as mãos na cintura e um sorriso misterioso

Shion olha bem para aquela figura e presta atenção em cada detalhe.

_-"Ela pode até ser louca e irritante, mas não deixa de ser bela"_

Sim, Iara é uma sereia muito bonita. Seus cabelos negros, lisos e longos vão até metade das suas costas, possui orbes castanhos e um pouco puxados (Não chega a ser japonesinha), pele morena e sedosa, tem dezesseis anos e para finalizar corpo esbelto acompanhado de seios médios

- Antes mesmo de você questionar algo, já vou avisando que por incrível que pareça eu vim pedir desculpas. – Iara

As sereias a olham sem acreditar no que disse

- O que foi gente? Como se diz o velhinho da rua que vi: Perdoar é humano

- O certo da frase é errar – corrige Shura

- Mas pra mim é perdoar – Iara já fazendo sua anarquia – Você tem a sua teoria e eu tenho a minha, ou seja, cada um no seu quadrado!

- Como você quer me perdoar se já está dando patadas em outros? – Shion

- A conversa não chegou aí – Iara

- Sua atrevida! Não fale assim comigo – grita Shion

- Falo como eu quiser, a boca é minha – Iara

Opala já prevendo o pior, cochicha algo no ouvido de Krika

- Leve-a para secretária e fiquem vocês duas por lá. Pode deixar que depois conversarei com esse diretor, se caso dê algo errado.

Krika vai até Iara e a puxa pelo braço, dizendo:

- Vamos ali comigo, a coisa já está preta por aqui

E as duas saem da sala de diretoria

- Mas que garota abusada, mal educada! Ninguém deu bons modos para ela? – Shion

- Sim, você é que não a conhece direito. Pare de falar dela na nossa frente, se quiser continuar com sua metralhadora verbal – Hylin

- É isso aê! –Jun

- Cara você fala em ter respeito com os outros, mas olhe para si mesmo. Não passa de um arrogante – Ozy

- Vamos meninas, antes que o 'diretor' dê mais de um dos seus ataques – Hylin

Antes das três saírem uma a uma vão se apresentando

- Ozean Salzig

Essa é Ozy, dona de uma pele morena clara, um metro e setenta de altura, têm dezessete anos, pernas grossas, barriga tanquinho, corpo inteiro definido, cabelos enrolados, longos negros e com luzes loiras, olhos azuis e lábios carnudos.

- Jun Paraskeve – diz a sereia de dezessete anos que mede um metro e setenta e cinco que possui cabelos loiros cheios, lisos batendo até as nádegas, olhos verde esmeralda, seios fartos, coxas grossas e cintura fina.

- Hylin Mereau

Hylin possui a pele bem branca e seus olhos são verdes, como esmeraldas, boca carnuda e avermelhada e suas sobrancelhas são finas e bem desenhadas. Além disso, ela possui mais seios e bunda do que a maioria das garotas e sereias, apesar de ter somente dezessete anos. Sua cintura é fina e seu quadril é largo e as unhas da mesma são compridas e geralmente pintadas de vermelho ou decoradas. O cabelo da jovem é ruivo e ondulado seu comprimento vai até o meio das costas, porém a sua franja é lisa e usada para o lado.

Depois, elas abrem a porta e saem do local.

Novamente o silêncio começa a pairar na sala

- Acho melhor terminarmos logo com isso – Sarah

- É mesmo, já que restamos nós três – Mishelly fica olhando para Opala

- Então ta. Eu sou Opala Beng, essa aqui do meu lado é Sarah Randë- apontando para a sereia

Sarah possui os cabelos lisos que vão até a cintura na cor azul-marinho com mechas azul-lago, tem dezessete anos e olhos amarelos com traços alaranjados. Pele branca levemente morena. Seios fartos, cintura não muito fina, quadris largos, coxas grossas, corpo bem definido, com músculos levemente - muito levemente - salientes, mostrando que não é frágil como parece.

- E a que está do lado esquerdo dela é Mishelly Woisiola – repetindo o mesmo gesto e soltando um longo suspiro como se 'disse-se' até que enfim acabou_._

Saga presta bastante atenção na expressão de preocupação que ela mostrará

_- "Pelo menos existe uma com personalidade séria"_

Opala tem dezessete anos e os cabelos negros lisos que medem até os ombros. Possui um metro e sessenta e nove, tem a pele branca, mas delicada, olhos prateados como as estrelas, grandes e bem expressivos, boca suave e delicada, nariz pequeno e sensível, seios fartos, bumbum arredondado.

E por último Mishelly de dezessete anos, com seus um metro e setenta e cinco, dona de uma pele branca, belíssimos cabelos na cor negra com mechas vermelhas e roxas, orbes ônix, rosto fino, nariz pequeno e empenado, lábios bem delineados e corpo exuberante

- E aí, quando ou que dia iremos estudar nesta escola? – Irís

- Amanhã – Shion

- E tem mais alguma coisa que precisamos saber? – Karen

- Irão estudar no período da manhã, seus uniformes já foram providenciados e favor comparecerem aqui as 07h00min em ponto. Fui bem claro?

- Sim senhor – Lune

* * *

- Que merda! Inferno

- Cala a boca Iara, agora quem está nervosa sou eu! – Krika

Na sala da secretária, Mask estava tentando conversar no telefone, mas o barulho estava demais. Abrindo a porta bruscamente ele depara com duas garotas em tempo de se matarem

- Eii vocês, silêncio!

Ignorando completamente a presença dele, Iara e Krika continuam a bater boca

- Quer saber? Eu vou dar uma volta pra ver se me controlo, porque se não sabe o que vou fazer? Enfiar a mão na sua cara – Iara

- Então vem, se você é sereia, ou melhor, mulher – Krika

Antes de Iara partir para cima, Mask entra no meio e puxa Krika levando-a para a sala, em seguida fecha a porta

- Garota vá passear, fazer o que quiser, mas saia daqui antes que o pior aconteça – dirigindo a palavra para Iara

- Tudo bem, eu não queria ficar aqui mesmo - saindo de perto

Mask abre a porta, entra na sala e respira fundo fechando-a

_-"Por pouco não acontece uma catástrofe"_

Nisso ele percebe um olhar nada cruel voltado para si

- Quem é você? Deixe-me sair daqui agora! – Krika tenta abrir a porta, mas como o canceriano é bem maior que ela, ele 'tampa' a porta com seu corpo

- Sente-se aí já – Mask

- Não estou com vontade

- Dá pra ficar calma?

- Não! – dando tapas e empurrando-o

Mask segura ela pelos ombros e a faz sentar na cadeira

- Tire suas mãos de cima de mim

- Fique quieta! – grita Mask

Assustada Krika se cala e fica encarando aquele olhar que começava a lhe incomodar

- Agora sim, será que dá para me explicar o porquê da briga com aquela garota?

A sereia afirma um sim com a cabeça

- É que ela estava nervosa porque havia discutido com o diretor dessa escola, daí viemos para fora e ela começou a se descontrolar e eu comecei a ficar nervosa, depois acabamos brigando

- Deu para perceber que você possui um pavio curto

Krika olha feio para ele

- Tá bem, não está mais aqui quem falou viu?

- Acho bom

- Então, qual é o seu nome?

- Krika Marianne

- Vai estudar nesta escola?

- Sim, eu e algumas amigas minha

- Hum – Mask senta na cadeira, abre a gaveta da mesa e retira dois pirulitos

Krika fica encantada com os papeizinhos coloridos

- Aceita? – oferecendo-lhe um

- O que é isso?

- Pirulito

Krika pega, mas fica segurando o doce e observando-o

- O que se faz com ele?

Mask a olha incrédulo

- Nunca ouviu falar disso?

- Não – responde a sereia com a maior naturalidade

- E experimentar?

- Também não

- Meu Zeus... – o canceriano apóia o cotovelo na mesa - De onde você veio?

- Ué daqui mesmo

_-"Tadinha, essa aí não sabe aproveitar as coisas boas da vida"_ Mask cai na gargalhada

Krika se levanta furiosamente

- Quem você pensa que é para estar rindo de mim

Mask se assusta e volta a acalmá-la

- Olha tire esse papel e prove logo

A sereia volta a se sentar, olha para o pirulito, retira o papel, olha para ele de novo e prova. Nisso se vê dois olhinhos brilhando de emoção

- Que delícia – responde Krika

- Sabia que ia gostar – Mask

- Onde conseguiu isso?

Mask coça a cabeça e olha para os lados

- Responda logo! – Krika

- Minha nossa que estresse, eu consegui aqui mesmo, mas tem para vender em outros lugares

- E quanto custa aqui na escola?

- Digamos que esses foram pegos pela supervisora Shina

- Quer dizer que ela dá de graça? – Krika novamente com os olhos brilhando

- Não! Aqui os alunos não podem entrar com doces, é proibido

- E como eles vêm parar aqui?

- Primeiro ela revista as bolsas, depois os alunos. Se encontrar ela pega e traz para cá e não é só doce, ela também pega revistas, celulares, i-pod e assim vai

- Isso é uma injustiça!

- Também achava quando estudava – murmura

- Então quer dizer que você aproveita da situação e rouba alguns não é? – Krika

- Digamos que sim – dando um sorriso amarelo – Por favor, não conte isso a ninguém!

- Pode deixar, seu segredo está a salvo comigo – dando um sorriso – Vem cá qual é seu nome?

- Armanno **(**_**N/A: Valeu Lune)**_

- É meio estranho, mas é bonitinho

- O que está querendo insinuar com esse 'estranho' senhorita Krika? – Mask joga seu corpo na mesa e fica bem próximo da sereia

- É que, é que... – gaguejando e mais rubra que um pimentão – Eu tenho que ir e minhas amigas devem estar preocupadas comigo – levantando da cadeira e saindo quase correndo da secretária

Sendo mais rápido que Krika, Mask saí de cima da mesa e consegue a tempo segura-la pelos braços

- Não pense que me esquecerei disso – encarando-a

- Pode deixar te darei minha explicação – respondendo baixinho - _"Por Poseidon, minhas pernas estão bambas"_

Mask a solta e antes dela ir embora, diz algo

- Até amanhã senhorita Krika

- Digo o mesmo senhor Armanno – abrindo a porta e saindo

Logo após que sereia saí, Mask volta a se sentar

- É, parece que neste ano a escola irá aguarda muitas surpresas

* * *

Depois das apresentações, as sereias e os professores saem da sala de direção. Uns ficam sentados nos sofás, outros de pé conversando, enfim se distraindo

Hylin que estava louca para descansar fica sentada nos degraus da saída da escola

Nisso ela fica observando dois gêmeos conversarem

_- "Esses são gostosos, principalmente o de cara séria. Pena que Julian deu um ataque de ciúmes. Peraí, ele não vai está aqui nos vigiando vinte quatro horas, então..." _

Antes de concluir seu pensamento a sereia nota que os dois estão vindo em sua direção.

* * *

- Ei Saga aquela ruiva ali é uma das nossas novas alunas né?

Saga a olha e afirma um sim com a cabeça

- Vamos lá conversar um pouco com ela – Kanon

- Sei esse seu conversar – Saga – Tenho certeza que está cheio de malícia por trás

- Que nada! Nós professores devemos conhecer bem nossos alunos – Kanon

Saga simplesmente dá um sorriso discreto e acompanha o irmão

* * *

Os dois chegam e ficam frente a frente com Hylin

- Olá Hylin – diz Saga e Kanon

- Oi

- O que você faz aqui sozinha? Suas amigas estão lá dentro – Saga

- É que Iara saiu e estou esperando ela – Hylin

- Vocês são bem unidas, isso é legal – Kanon

- Obrigada– Hylin

- De onde você veio? - Saga

- Eu estava estudando em uma escola interna, daí meus pais resolveram me tirar de lá, pois não gostaram do ensino. - Hylin

- E seus pais são o que? – Kanon

- Hã... – Hylin tenta pensar em algo. Nisso ela vê uma revista enrolada nas mãos de Kanon e tenta ler o nome dela – Eles são os novos sócios da revista XXX Sexy People!

Saga e Kanon vão com a boca ao chão

- S-Sexy People? – gagueja Kanon e Saga fica mais vermelho que um tomate

- É por quê? – Hylin não percebe do que se trata, mas fica se achando, quase rindo para as paredes

- Também pudera né! Uma filha dessas... – murmura Kanon

- Kanon! – Saga dá uma pedala nele – O que você quis insinuar com isso?

- Nada – Kanon

Saga fica reparando bem em Hylin

_-"Meu Zeus será que ela faz parte disso?"_

_- _Mas, porque o espanto? – Hylin

- Seus pais são praticamente quase donos da maior e mais importante revista pornográfica do mundo! – Kanon

- Pornográfica? – Hylin não entende o significado da palavra

- Mulheres nuas! E que mulheres... – Kanon

Hylin se levanta e quase caí das escadas

- Eu... Meus pais... – Hylin fica roxa, laranja, verde, rosa – Eles não trabalham para isso aí!!!

- Ah não? Então em que? – Saga

- Ahhh está bem, é verdade! É nisso que eles trabalham! Satisfeitos?! – Hylin mega nervosa

Nisso uma limusine chega e todas as sereias entram dentro dela

- Vamos Hylin – grita Ana

- Eu tenho que ir, adeus! – Hylin despede dos gêmeos e desce a escada igual a um furacão. Depois ela entra no carro e o veículo se parte

* * *

_Uhuuuu que confusão heim?! Se bem que nos próximos capítulos serão um pouco mais piores! Ahsuhasha * risada maléfica*_

_Todo mundo achando bizarro o jeito "educado" do Mask. Calma minha gente! Isso será simplesmente uma máscara que ele usara. Bem só na hora que o Shion aparecer u.u'. Iara dando sua graça no capítulo anterior... E assim ela ficará cada vez pior!_

_Amei as dicas que vocês me deram sobre o novo nome do Mask. Se vocês perceberam eu estou usando o apelido e o nome verdadeiro dele. No meio da fic explicarei o porquê._

_Bem, quem irá comentar comigo na sessão reviews é... JULIAN_

_Anotei o pedido da Lune! Milo você será na próxima viu Fiiinho?_

_Então chegue mais ae Julian!_

_*Julian chega todo tímido e fica do lado de Angel*_

_Angel: Dá um oi para o povão aí Julian?_

_Julian: Olá! Obrigado por terem me escolhido_

_Angel: Hoje ele está tímido, o que será que houve o.o?_

_Julian: Você já contou para os leitores?_

_Angel: Contar o que?_

_Julian: Aquilo * cochichando no ouvido da lesada*_

_Angel: É mesmo esqueci xD_

_Julian: ¬¬'_

_Angel: Preciso que vocês me digam uma fantasia para suas sereias usarem. E de preferência tudo já descrito viu? _

_Julian: E as fantasias de Diabinha e Elfa já estão ocupadas. __Os que pediram Favor descrevê-las viu?_

_Angel: Se quiserem descrever a dos seus pares, eu também aceito! Me mandem tudo por PM ^^_

_**Respondendo as Reviews:**_

**LadyScorpion S2: **_Sim, muitas confusões ainda estão por vir_

_Julian: Bota muita confusão nisso_

**Krika Haruno: **_Valeu por ter dado as dicas pro nome do Mask. Yes Shion não sabe a noção do perigo em que se meteu após aceitar o suplicio de Julian. Hsuahsh na minha CITY é hiper fácil encontrar sandálias do número 37. Tadinho do Julian não chega nem na ponta dos dedos do pé de Saga. Ô homem lindo! DIVINOOOOOOOO * dando uma síncope no coração*_

_Julian: Não sei o que vocês vêem nele_

_Angel: Affe rala o coco Julian_

**Lysley Almda2:** _Que bom que você gostou do visu da Aqua! Sim a entrada triunfal do escorpião mexe com qualquer uma! As sereias tiveram uma sorte danada em ter professores assim! Oh um desses na minha sala *-*_

_Julian: Querida é uma escola, não um desfile de moda!_

_Angel: Insensível T.T_

**Lune Kuruta: **_Uhsuahusha quem não ficaria assim se visse Julian sem camisa? Até minha vó daria um piti!!!_

_Julian: Eu sei que sou d+ 8D_

_Pois é, Julian cisma em dar uma crise de protecionismo ao extremo! Bate nele Lune!!!_

_Não sabia que o nome Lucy significava isso o.o As meninas terão uma surpresa com o Dite_

_Julian: * coloca as mãos na boca de Angel* Shiuu fica quietinha_

_E como Shion vai dar crises u.u' Pode deixar ele apimentara nossos bastidores xD. Valeu pelo nome do Mask viu?_

**Pure-Petit Cat:**_ Sério? Que bom que gostou das doiduras das sereias! Sim, sim elas irão aprontar E MUITOOOOxD_

_Julian: Velho caquético é pouco para ele!!!_

_Angel: Cuidado com o que você fala do Shion, daqui a pouco to vendo revolução estelar rolando por aqui!_

**Mishelly 87: **_Obrigada! Tentei encaixá-las e dar um jeito para que todas aparecessem, sem perder o foco da fic. Foi difícil, mas eu acho que passei no teste!_

_Julian: Mask com o nome de Carlos? Tá bonitinho demais para ele xD_

_Angel: Julian! Para de colocar lenhas na fogueira! Já não basta o Shion agora o Mask? Eu deveria chamar o Shaka e mandar ele lançar um tesouro dos céus em você ò.ó!_

**Tenshi Aburame: **_Tombos são sempre bem vindos nas fics de Angel xD. Apesar de tudo Lune ainda vai passar malz um bocado..._

_Julian: * metendo um sapato na cabeça de Angel* Sorry Tenshi, essa sem noção aqui conversa demais! Ah sim Iara parece que não tem medo de morrer _

_Angel: X.x (inconsciente, a partir de agora Julian é que faz os comentários)_

**Gemini no Raye: **_A Iris vai ter muitas emoções! Tenho certeza... Também com uma autora maluca dessas * apontando para Angel que está inconsciente no chão* quem não vive grandes emoções? Vocês têm uma coisa com Milo, e agora com Kanon ¬¬! Gemini com dois maridos? Não quer mais um para ficar com três? * sorriso caliente*_

_Pode deixar darei os parabéns para Angel! Agradeço por ela viu?_

**AnaPanter: **_Sua sereia já endoidou o Dohko, aquela berinjela murcha! Que bom que está amando a história! Angel irá melhorá-la cada vez mais ^^.Se nas próximas ela não atrasar igual dessa vez ¬¬'_

**Toriyama Hikari**:_ Daqui a pouco é a sua aprontando com o iceberg ambulante! Mas a Karen tem juízo suficiente! Ou será que não O.O? Será que ela é do tipo de lobo na pele de um cordeiro? MEU ZEUS_

**Luna015: **_Que bom que você está acompanhando! Essas meninas são lesadas, vai entender o que se passa na mente delas u.u'_

**Graziele: **_Sim a Ozy é tudo de bom xD! Kanon seu colega de profissão? Explica melhor isso aê senhorita Graziele * crise de ciúme on* Saga e Milo não dão um banho em mim, nem se eles quisessem... UHHH no PC da Angel estou ouvindo agora aquela música Julian da banda Within Temptation *-* É o destino... Ah Angel já me falou trilhões de vezes que ela também te ama muito! Que bonito a amizade de vocês T.T_

**Metal Ikarus: **_E aí cara como você está? A Iara não tem parafusos na cabeça, acabei de concluir!_

_Ela, Angel e você podem dar as mãos e irem pro caminho do metal. Angel é doida com Angra, ela um dia me bateu só porque eu disse que o Edu Falaschi não era bonito e que o cabelo dele era projeto de chapinha! Juro que nunca mais falo isso perto dela!!! Iara é muito folgada, como ela ousou falar comigo daquele jeito? Povo doido!_

* * *

_Julian: Bem gente, como a Angel ainda não acordou! Um beijão para as meninas e para Metal Ikarus um abração!_

_Julian pega uma plaquinha que está escrito algo e levanta para cima:_

_**Angel Crazy Pink!**_


	5. A chegada!

_**Mermaids**_

_**Capítulo: 4**_

_**Disclaimer**__**:**_

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Masami Kurumada e a Toei Animation**_

_- "Aquele imbecil, acha que pode me amedrontar só com seu ar de impetuosidade! Espera só, ele vai escorregar no quiabo uma hora dessas ou não me chamo Iara Lucy"_

Iara estava tão nervosa que mal sabia por onde estava caminhando, sem perceber ela acaba se distanciando da escola e para seu percurso em uma rua desconhecida.

- Era só o que me faltava, ficar perdida! Será possível que isso só acontece comigo? – parada em uma calçada e olhando ao seu redor.

Sua atenção logo é desviada para uma boate que estava com as portas quase semi cerradas. Não contendo sua curiosidade a sereia tenta dar um jeito de entrar escondida no local

- Olá tem alguém aí? – pergunta Iara já dentro da boate

Não tendo nenhuma resposta, ela começa ir mais adentro. Uma música começa a rolar e cada vez que chegava mais próxima ao seu objetivo suas feições se harmonizavam.

_- "Não é que músicas acalmam as feras? Muito louco isso"_

Tropeçando sem querer em alguns fios e logo após em uma pequena escada, Iara solta um dos seus palavrões em alto e bom som

- Mas que bosta! – tentando se levantar

- Ei, quem é você garota? – pergunta um rapaz que estava com algumas pilhas de CDs nas mãos

-"_De novo eu fiz cagada"_ – enterrando a cara no chão

- Ande logo, responda ou senão serei obrigado a chamar a polícia.

- Polícia?

- É isso mesmo o que escutou, caí fora daqui mocinha.

- Olha aqui seu projeto humano – Iara se levanta toda revoltada – Quem você pensa que é para falar assim comigo, heim? Zeus.

- Como é fia? Bateu a cabeça foi? – o rapaz coloca os CDs no chão e volta a ficar em pé.

- Pelo contrário eu estou muito bem, é você que não vai ficar.

- Eu?

- Não, Poseidon.

- Hã?

- Cara cê' tá surdo ou o quê? Vai querer que eu parta até aí para te dar uns cascudos é?

* * *

-Gente cadê Iara? – Karen.

- É mesmo, ela sumiu – Ozy.

- Aí minha nossa e agora? – Lune.

- Como vamos avisar a ela aonde iremos ficar? – Ana.

- Fiquem calmas meninas, eu irei procurá-la depois – Julian.

- Depois? E se ela não aparecer? O que os pais delas vão falar? – Opala.

- Relaxa amiga, confie no mestre – Aqua.

- Eu só me pergunto, por que você se preocupa tanto em ajudar as meninas, em Opala? – Julian.

- Porque eu, ao contrário de você, penso nos problemas que pode acontecer com uma de nós e, além disso, me sinto obrigatoriamente responsáveis por elas já que seus pais não estão aqui para saberem se estão bem.

Todas as sereias olham para Julian, esse simplesmente a ignora e volta seu olhar para a janela do carro.

- Ah, nada como um bom diálogo para encerramos esse dia – Jun.

Iris lhe dá um cutucão.

- O que foi? É verdade – cochicha a ruiva.

- Verdade ou não acho melhor ficar quietinha pra depois não sobrar chumbo grosso – foi vez de Iris cochichar.

Jun dá nos ombros e continua sorrindo como se ali não houvesse acontecido nada.

_**Já fora do horário de serviço**_

- Essa escola não será mais a mesma, escreva o que estou te dizendo – Mask.

- Ah que isso, o que quatorze garotas normais podem fazer a essa escola? – Shura.

- Não sei, mas aquela ruiva que tem um nome estranho... Pelos deuses – Milo.

Saga dá uma pedalada no escorpião.

- Larga de ser tonto Milo, ela será sua aluna, mais respeito – diz o geminiano.

- Se bem que a outra ruiva estressadinha... – Kanon moldura o corpo da sereia no ar - Muito gostosa!

Saga dá outra pedala, porém no seu irmão.

- Você também seu pervertido, pode quietar com esse fogo.

- Ih qual é maninho, não vai me dizer que também não achou ela um avião!

- To te estranhando heim Saga! – Aioria.

- Calem a boca! Ela é bonita sim, mas sei definir a situação. Primeiro ela é uma aluna, segundo é expressamente proibido mesmo se eu quisesse tentar alguma coisa e terceiro é muito nova para mim posso dizer praticamente que ela é uma criança aos meus olhos! E você Aioria pode ir tirando os molambos da chuva porque se não a Marin te capa.

Todos da mesa caem na gargalhada menos o leonino que fica emburrado.

- Meu caro Aioria pode ir se conformando dessa vez você está no prejuízo – Milo dá uma palmadinha no ombro do amigo

- Ei garçom, traz a conta aê – grita Mask

- Vai ser rachado meio a meio para todos ouviram? – Shura.

- Ah não! Eu paguei mais da metade na semana passada, isso é injusto – Kanon.

- Cala à boca Kanon – todos.

* * *

Em um apartamento não muito luxuoso, alguém acaba de tocar na campainha

- Espero que ele esteja aí.

- É.

Em questão de minutos a porta é aberta

- Mu? Shaka? Entrem para cá gente.

Os dois entram, vão para a cozinha e sentam nas cadeiras

- Viemos lhe contar uma novidade – Mu.

- Sério?

- Sim, quatorze garotas ingressaram na escola – Shaka.

- Puxa, esse tanto?

- Pois é Deba e você perdeu, algumas até brigaram com Shion.

- Vixe nossa! Ele deve ter virado o cão.

Os três começam a rir.

- Foi muito engraçado a cara que ele fez – Mu.

- Shion ficou vermelho de raiva em questão de segundos – Shaka.

- E tudo isso deu início por causa de uma garota – Mu.

- Quem é ela? – Deba.

- Iara Lucy – Shaka.

- Parece ser gente boa! – Deba.

- Isso é porque ela ainda não te atormentou – Shaka.

- Sei não, acho que a senhorita Lucy é sincera e às vezes age por impulso. Coisa de adolescentes – Mu.

- Vai entender essa garotada hoje em dia – Deba.

* * *

Olhando bem para a figura o rapaz fica petrificado com o que vê.

- Tá bom que eu queria, ou melhor, ainda quero de dar uns sopapos, mas precisa me olhar assim? Até parece que viu um monstro.

- N-não é-é q-que...

- Vamos, desentala o que tem pra falar.

- Você é muito linda.

A expressão de Iara muda rapidamente.

- Hã?

O rapaz chega mais perto da sereia e lhe cumprimenta com um aperto de mão.

- Olá sou Júlio Smith.

Meio desconfiada Iara aperta a mão dele.

- Iara Lucy.

- Bonito nome.

- Olha aqui, chega de trocas de elogios. Não estou entendendo nada, to vazando - Iara dá um passo, mas Júlio a segura.

- Não vá, deixe-me conhecê-la melhor.

Iara olha bem para o rosto do rapaz. É de fato é um belo, ou melhor, belíssimo cara: cabelos negros, que vão até a metade das costas, lisos, pele branquíssima, olhos extremamente azuis, boca sedutora e um corpo de dar inveja a qualquer marmanjo. Fora as tatuagens nos braços e o piercing no canto dos lábios

Engolindo seco, sem ter dor na consciência e medo de ser feliz Iara aproveita a oportunidade e agarrando o rapaz lasca um beijão. Ele também não perdendo a chance a agarra e lhe dá uma pegada que minha nossa a deixa sem fôlego. Aquela língua lhe percorre toda a boca fazendo a arrepiar, suas mãos provocantes começam a percorrer em suas costas, tudo parecia girar em Iara como se ela fosse perder a noção das coisas... O que era isso que estava sentindo?

_**(N/a: Ai meu pai, to dando um colapso nervoso aqui *-*)**_

* * *

- Garotas; chegamos – Julian.

O motorista abre a porta para as sereias e uma a uma vão se saindo. Todas elas ficam impressionadas com a casa. Branca, alta, cheia de janelas, com um jardim floral bem no inicio e uma passarela de pedras que vai até a porta de entrada. (_**N/A: Bem no estilo daquelas casas americanas).**_

As sereias correm até a porta e Julian as acompanha logo depois.

_-"Tomaram que sejam felizes por esse período"_ – dando um sorriso.

- Anda logo senhor Julian! – Lara.

- Já vou – correndo até elas – que impaciência – destrancando a porta e antes de abri-la o deus diz– Lar doce lar meninas!

Entrando dentro dela, cada uma tinha o rosto estampado com um sorriso de satisfação e alegria. Seus olhos perspicazes não deixavam escapar detalhe nenhum da suas novas moradia.

A parede creme, o chão de taco e os móveis marfim davam um aspecto de aconchego e conforto na casa. No meio da sala apresenta-se uma escada que dá entrada para o lado esquerdo onde se situa os quartos das garotas. Ainda na sala há mais duas divisões: Na direita que dá na área do quintal e na esquerda a cozinha.

- Que tudo! – Sarah.

- Vamos ficar aqui? – Krika.

- Sim – Julian.

Mishelly vai até o sofá e senta-se.

- Gente que macio! – pulando.

Todas as meninas vão e fazem o mesmo, Julian solta um pigarro chamando a atenção de todas elas.

- Desculpe mestre – Karen.

- Vejo que vocês gostaram do sofá – Julian.

- Oh e como – Lara ainda continua a pular.

Chegando próximo a televisão, ele pega o controle remoto e a liga fazendo as sereias se assustarem.

- Meu Zeus o que é isso? – Lune.

- Televisão.

As meninas aproximam até o aparelho eletrônico, Julian aumenta o volume e todas elas correm e se escondem atrás do sofá

- Eu sabia! Isso é uma invenção do demônio! – grita Sarah.

- Mestre o senhor está querendo colocar todas nós em risco? – Krika toda abalada.

Rindo quase descontroladamente da situação Julian limpa uma lágrima que teimava em sair dos seus olhos.

- Minhas queridas isso é um simples sistema de telecomunicação que usa sinais eletromagnéticos para transmissão de vídeo e áudio.

As sereias o olham com cara de - Hã como assim? O que ele está dizendo?

Rolando os olhos mais uma vez o deus explica o aparelho.

- Essas imagens que estão vendo são mandadas por um satélite que envia as transmissões para uma antena entenderam? É mais ou menos como o meu cosmo dentro desse pingente que Opala está usando.

- Está querendo dizer que é como se o senhor estivesse manipulando a gente – Lune.

- Isso! Porém é o satélite que manipula antena que envia o que será passado para televisão.

- Beleza, mas e essas pessoas dentro dessa caixa? Como explica isso? – Irís.

- Simples: essas imagens são filmadas e lançadas para o satélite.

- Quer dizer que esse povo aí é de carne e osso? – Aqua.

- Sim, mais alguma dúvida?

- Hãm... E o que é isso em suas mãos? – Hylin.

- Um controle que monitora o que você quer fazer na televisão.

- Uouuuuu que show – vibra Lara.

- Muito legal essa coisa – Karen.

- Que beleza, agora nós podemos ver os mais belos humanos pela televisão! E sem sair de casa – diz Ozy rindo.

Coisa que Julian não gostou nem um pouco de ter escutado.

_**Alguns minutos se passam**_

- E esse é um microondas – apontando para a peça.

- E o que é? – Ana.

- Certo tipo de radiação eletromagnética.

- Traduza – Mishelly.

- Deixe-me ver como vou explicar de uma maneira mais objetiva... – diz Julian pensa em voz alta – Krika abra esse armário para mim e pegue um pacotinho azul.

- _"Armário, armário, armário, Armanno, Armanno..."_ – pensa a jovem que rapidamente pega o tal pacote e passa para Aqua que passa para Hylin e depois para Julian.

- Vejam e depois digam o que acham.

Retirando a embalagem e colocando no microondas, Julian aperta os botões do aparelho e aguarda pelo que surgirá.

Em questões de segundos é ouvido estalos, as meninas se assustam e algumas chegam a gritar.

- Isso é muito louco! – Krika.

- Nós vamos morrer! – diz Jun apertando a mão nos ouvidos.

Nisso a "musiquinha" soa e Julian abre o microondas e retira com cuidado o tal pacote que se transformou em pipoca.

- Aceitam? – abrindo o saco e oferecendo para as sereias.

A pipoca vai passando de mão em mão até retornar vazia. Elas cheiram, fazem caras de aprovação e experimentam.

- Que delícia – Ana

- Nossa! Isso deveria ter em Ocean City – Iris.

- É mesmo – Aqua.

Opala aproxima do microondas e o observa.

- Deixe-me ver se acertei. O calor que está contido dentro desse aparelho conduz para o pacote que estava dentro e faz com que ele tenha uma reação, não é mesmo?

- Puxa estou impressionado com vocês! É isso mesmo – Julian dá um sorriso de satisfação.

- Reação ou o que for, quero comer mais dessa "pipoca", porque isso aí é bom demais! – Sarah.

- Faça das palavras dela a nossa! – Karen.

- Depois vocês fazem, agora vamos conhecer os quartos de vocês.

_**Corredor do 1° andar**_

- São três quartos por isso terão que se dividirem em dois grupos de quatro e um de cinco – Julian.

Elas se olham entre si e ficam conversando até que três delas tomam a frente.

- O primeiro vai ser o de quatro ou cinco? – Opala.

- Quatro e o segundo de cinco – Julian.

- Então vai ficar assim: Jun, Iara, Opala e eu iremos ficar no primeiro – Mishelly.

- Bem, Ana, Lara, Hylin, Lune e eu ficaremos no segundo – Karen.

- Iris, Sarah, Ozy, eu e Aqua ficaremos no último – Krika.

* * *

Depois desse turbilhão Iara se separa de Júlio e ambos ficam olhando um para o outro.

- Então... O que você está fazendo aí Júlio?

- Eu estava pegando uns CDs para ver escolher qual tocar hoje a noite.

- Tá falando em festa?

- É – diz Júlio olhando-a como se fosse um extraterrestre (**N/a: Acho que entenderam né?).**

- Legal.

- Pelo seu estilo acredito que opte por um heavy metal, rock n' roll – Júlio analisa a garota.

- É gosto disso mesmo – "_Desde a ida no shopping não consigo esquecer aquela música"._

_**...Flashback...**_

**Uma música tocava bem na loja em que Julian, a menina que havia caído no chão e Iara entrava**

**- **_**"I am a man who walks alone**_

_**And when I'm walking in a dark road**_

_**At night or strolling through the park…"**_

**Iara que até então estava conversando com a atendente da loja, pára de falar e presta atenção na música.**

**- Uou! Que som massa! – Iara volta o olhar para Julian.**

**- É só tem barulho – Julian torce o nariz com o elogio da música.**

**- Iron Maiden, a banda das bandas do rock metal! – diz a menina que havia sido derrubada pela sereia.**

**- Sério? – os olhinhos de Iara ficam mais que brilhantes.**

**A menina afirma um sim com a cabeça.**

**- Eu quero essa música Julian – Iara.**

**- Não acredito que você gostou desse lixo sonoro – Julian.**

**Iara soca um murro no deus.**

**- Lixo sonoro é a sua mãe.**

_**... Fim do Flashback...**_

- Iron Maiden, gosto muito dessa banda – Iara.

- Não acredito – Júlio arregala os olhos.

- É verdade.

- Também curto demais eles e o estilo da música.

- Já que você gosta, então porque estava ouvindo uma música mais "animadinha" digamos assim.

- Ah é o meu trabalho. Sou DJ toco algumas músicas para animar festas, porém em raras oportunidades alguns clientes pedem rock. Às vezes até faço uns remixes com eletrônicas e depois toco. Em minha opinião não fica bom o som, mas daí outras pessoas gostam e deixo rolar.

- Sei... então pode me ensinar a ser uma DJ? – com um sorriso maroto.

- Claro chegue mais aqui – puxando Iara para perto dos aparelhos.

- Nossa quanta coisa – abismada.

- É assim mesmo, depois você se acostuma.

- Simbora então professor!.

* * *

_**Casa das Sereias: 19h45min**_

_**Quarto: 02**_

- Gente Iara não chegou até agora! – Lune fitava a janela.

- Será que aconteceu alguma coisa com ela? – Hylin penteava os cabelos.

- Ih galera, relaxem ela vai voltar, tenho certeza – Lara estava deitada toda desajeitada na cama.

- E como você pode ter tanta certeza Lara? – Karen estava na outra cama.

- Ué vaso ruim nunca quebra – caindo na gargalhada.

Ana mal sabia do que as amigas estavam falando, pois sua mente estava longe.

- Acorda animal! – Lara joga uma almofada na cara da sereia.

- Hã que foi... – caindo em si.

- Como o que foi. Você tava totalmente aérea – foi à vez de Karen chamar a atenção.

- Liga não, ela deve estar pensando num certo professor – Hylin dá um sorriso de segundas intenções.

- Oh não acredito – Karen.

- Pois é, acho que o cara deixou a nossa amiga abobalhada – Hylin.

- Ih qual é Hylin, você é que está viajando, não é nada disso – Ana se defende.

- Ah não? – Lara.

- Não – Ana responde na maior inocência.

- Aninha meu amor, você quase tinha coraçõezinhos ao invés dos olhos! – Karen vai até a sereia e fica do lado.

- Lune não adianta também disfarçar porque sabemos que o cara de cabelos lilases ficou te secando ha um tempão – Lara.

- Você também? – Karen.

- Pois é; essas duas aí tão podendo – Hylin.

- Sua irmã que iria gostar de saber né Lune? – Ana.

- É – Lune vira o rosto para as amigas, porém um pouco triste.

- Luninha vem pra cá! – Karen levanta da cama e a puxa, fazendo uni-la junto com as outras.

- Sabem meninas, eu tenho medo – Lune.

- De quê? – Hylin.

- Sei lá, me apaixonar e não for correspondida e depois ficar sofrendo pelos cantos – Lune.

- O quê? – Lara.

- Lara! – Ana, Karen e Hylin as repreendem.

- É não gente, é que se aquele cara não gostar de Lune... – Lara começa a fazer suspense.

- Termine – Hylin.

- Se aquele cara branquelo não gostar de Lune, então ele gosta de homem! – Lara.

As quatro olham para Lara, essa se levanta da cama e começa a fazer uma dramatização do que quis dizer.

- Sinceramente ou ele é hermafrodita ou ele é cego! Porque Lune minha fia, você é um peixão – esculpindo Lune no ar – Ainda mais agora que virou humana: mulherão.

Todas dali não agüentam e começam a rir.

- Só não dê uma de cantora na hora que for dar uns pegas nele – Lara – Se não o coitadinho é nocauteado pela sua voz e daí adeus.

- Só você mesma Lara! – Hylin balança a cabeça, mas continua rindo da amiga sem noção.

- Ué a vida é assim! Ou você dá risadas ou chora, então vamos ao quesito rir. Ninguém merece gastar lágrimas à toa, deixemos para um momento de emergência.

- Como qual, por exemplo? – Ana.

- Se Julian cismar em mandar a gente para Ocean City, vamos abrir o bico e rojar água – Lara.

_**Ruas de Atenas**_

- Então já sabe, acabou a aula vai direto para a boate, assim poderei ensiná-la com mais calma – Júlio.

- Viu. Depois de sermos DJs o que acha de nós dois formamos uma dupla dinâmica e montar uma banda? – Iara com os braços nos ombros do companheiro.

Júlio começa a rir.

- Sua louca!

- Eu? É você, pois ainda por cima me lascou o maior beijão sem saber quem eu era.

- A senhorita não gostou? – Júlio faz cara de decepcionado.

- Pelo contrário – Iara o agarra e os dois se beijam.

Nisso Julian vêm bem em suas direções, sorte que o deus olhava para os lados. Iara descola os lábios de Júlio e quando virá à cabeça vê o seu mestre andando bem pela mesma calçada que estava. Empurrando velozmente o rapaz para uma moita de um jardim a sereia corre em direção a Julian.

- Iara? – berra o deus – Onde você estava?

- Deixe as perguntas para depois, vamos ali comigo? – Iara arrasta Julian e os dois viram em uma esquina.

Andando velozmente, Julian tenta acompanhar a garota.

- Iara você deixou todos nós preocupados!

- Ah é? Olha que legal, pelo menos tem alguma coisa para vocês ficarem desassossegados – rindo

- Isso não é motivo de piada Iara Lucy! – Julian a agarra pelo braço e a faz encará-lo.

- Foi mal, que estresse heim?

- Vamos embora para casa agora! – Julian se teletransporta e leva Iara junto com ele.

Nas moitas Júlio se levanta e olha para os lados tentando encontrar a sereia.

- "_Onde ela está e por que será que ela fez isso comigo?_" – o rapaz vai embora ainda confuso.

_**Casa das sereias**_

- Não grite comigo! – Iara abre a porta furiosamente.

- Grito sim, pois me desobedeceu! – Julian.

As sereias escutam a briga e descem as escadas correndo.

- Iara? – Aqua.

- Graças aos céus que você chegou! – Opala.

- Não te disse? Vaso ruim nunca quebra – Lara.

- Mas dessa vez vai, olha a cara do senhor Julian – Hylin.

- Olha aqui, eu te trouxe, mas posso muito bem te mandar de volta! – Julian.

- Ah é? Faça isso então se acha melhor – Iara.

- Iara não arranje mais confusão! Venha para cá – Opala puxa a sereia e as duas vão para o quarto.

Julian senta pesadamente no sofá e fica bufando de ódio.

- Acalme-se, brigar não ajudará em nada – Lune senta do lado do deus

- Tem razão, não posso perder a cabeça à toa – olhando para a sua querida sereia.

- Mestre, posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro.

- Como se chamam aqui no mundo dos humanos, pessoas que são hermafroditas?

_**Quarto: 01**_

- Irado esse quarto! – Iara senta na sua cama.

- Dá para me escutar? – Opala.

- Fazer o que né... – olhando-a com cara tediosa.

- Onde você estava?

- Na rua.

- Até agora? Meu Zeus Iara é muito tempo – Opala.

- Aí Opala eu to cansada, será que dá para fazer o interrogatório amanhã?

- Não senhora.

- Já que não tem jeito mesmo... Olha aqui; eu estava com um amigo novo que eu conheci, pronto? Satisfeita?Pode me deixar em paz agora?

- Com um homem?

- É.

- Iara você tem noção do perigo que está correndo se o senhor Julian descobrir?

- Sei e eu estou pouco me lixando! Ele não queria despachar a gente pra cá? Então, estou aproveitando a oportunidade que o "mestre" nos deu.

Opala a olha bem, depois dá um suspiro.

- Tem razão, devemos aproveitá-la muito bem.

- Tá vendo? E você se preocupando a toa – Iara abraça a amiga.

- Escuta aqui Iara, eu sei que você sabe se defender muito bem sozinha, mas os humanos são diferentes de nós. – Opala se desprende do abraço e volta a olhá-la.

-Entendo, por isso que faço minhas buscas de defesas extras- sensoriais.

- Hã?

- Não entendeu?

- Não.

- Nem eu – Iara sai correndo do quarto.

- Volta aqui Iara eu não entendi o que você quis dizer com isso – indo atrás da doida.

* * *

Julian estava petrificado.

- Então, o que significa?

- Lune meu amor, por que quer saber disso?

- Ah, é porque eu vi um desses caras na rua.

- Já que não tenho outro remédio o jeito é falar. Geralmente Lune eles são chamados de homossexuais, gays.

- E aqui os humanos têm alguma coisa contra eles?

- Sim, ao contrário de Ocean City. Eles são rotulados, como pessoas que merecem estar fora da sociedade, mas graças às novas gerações eles são agora reconhecidos como pessoas normais, com sentimentos, vontades, desejos, igual a nós.

- Entendo.

- Apesar dos humanos estarem num mundo tão evoluído, ainda existem muitas pessoas que os maltratam, ofende, espancam e até matam por puro preconceito.

- Que horror!

- Pois é.

- Sabe o que eu acho? Se quisermos ter respeito com nós mesmos, devemos ter também para com os outros.

- Muito bem senhorita Lune – Julian.

Lune dá apenas um sorriso tímido.

- Aí não – Julian se levanta do sofá.

- O que foi?

- Esqueci de dizer a vocês como vão tomar banho.

- Tomar banho?

- É. Chame todas as meninas para baixo sim Lune?

- Pode deixar.

A sereia começa a subir as escadas, enquanto isso pensava.

_- "Será que ele é gay? Não que eu seja contra, mas... ah deixa para lá é o melhor que eu faço" - _batendo na porta do primeiro quarto.

- **Pode abrir** – a voz de dentro do quarto.

Lune entra e observa bem o tom lilás das paredes e os móveis da cor tabaco com branco

- Meninas, Julian mandou todas nós descermos.

- Vixe, será que é barraco a vista? – Jun estava deitada na sua cama.

- Deixe de ser pessimista Jun – diz Opala enquanto analisava o quarto.

- Ué mais hoje ele estava uma pilha de nervos – Mishelly olha para as companheiras.

- Correção ainda está – Iara também deitada na sua cama.

- Se é briga ou não, acho melhor descerem – Lune.

- Simbora gente, antes que ele dê mais um dos seus ataques por hoje – Jun.

- É mesmo – Iara.

- Mishelly quer vir avisar comigo nos outros quartos? – Lune.

- Demorou – a morena segue a amiga.

- Lune – Opala - Nós iremos esperar pelas outras aqui mesmo viu? Assim descemos todas juntas.

- Viu – já batendo na segunda porta que logo é aberta por Karin.

- Julian mandou avisar a todas vocês para descerem agora.

- Valeu pelo recado Lune – Karin.

- Por nada – Lune.

_**Dentro do quarto 02**_

- Pelo menos os móveis desse quarto combinaram com esse rosa – Hylin.

- Branco combina com tudo – Ana.

- Eu estava prestando atenção nas roupas dos humanos, acho que branco e preto são duas cores coringas que combinam com qualquer cor – Hylin.

- Comigo não tem essa de combinar e sim misturar – Lara.

- Fala sério né Lara, combinar como, por exemplo, uma camiseta verde, calça laranja, tênis roxo e cachecol amarelo, ficam um look mais nada a ver – Hylin.

- Olha só! Nossa sereia já está sabendo se virar no mundo dos humanos – Ana.

- Pelo menos na parte de roupas, sim – Lara.

- Quero sempre me atualizar na moda deles– Hylin.

- Falou tudo Hylin – Karin rindo – Galera vamos, se não é perigoso Julian nos matar.

- O cara não larga mais do nosso pé – Lara emburrada.

_**Quarto: 03**_

- Dessa vez é você que vai bater na porta – Lune.

- Viu – Mishelly bate duas vezes e Aqua atende.

- Oi Mishelly, oi Lune – Aqua.

- Olá Aqua – as duas.

- Julian mandou vocês descerem, pois quer falar algo com todas nós – Mishelly.

- Bomba a caminho, só pode – Aqua.

- Bomba ou não ele mandou descer todas nós – Lune.

- Estamos indo – Mishelly.

- Não demore – Lune.

- Pode deixar – Aqua.

_**Dentro do quarto 03**_

Ozy, Iris e Sarah estavam sentadas no chão e Krika estava deitada na cama.

- Adoro a cor laranja – Ozy.

- Eu também – Iris.

- Vocês perceberam que ela nos transmite sei lá uma energia boa, positiva? – Sarah.

- É verdade – Iris.

- Só não gostei dos móveis – Sarah.

- Ah até que é bonitinho – Iris.

- Marrom avermelhado – Ozy.

- Tanta cor e justa essa – Sarah.

- Melhor que nada né amiga – Ozy.

- O pior que é verdade – Sarah.

- Meninas levantem-se porque Julian quer nos ver lá em baixo agora – Aqua.

- Lá em baixo? – Sarah.

- Ih olha as segundas intenções Sarah – Aqua rindo.

- Ficou meio esquisito achou não? Lá em baixo, lá em baixo... – repetindo.

- Vamos logo – Ozy empurra Sarah – Mente poluída.

Krika calada acompanhava as amigas, sentindo falta da voz de Krika, Ozy vai atrás dela

- O que houve?

- Nada não, é que eu conheci um cara lá na escola.

- Uau! Quem é?

- Um tal de Armanno.

- O secretário da escola?

- É... Como você sabe?

- Julian, quem manda ser boca aberta demais – rolando os olhos – mas diz aí rolou algo?

- Não! – Krika arregala os olhos.

- Que pena, porque ele meu Zeus... – se abana.

- Aquela escola é cheios de homens bonitos.

- Pena que Julian cismou em não deixar a gente ficar com eles.

- Pois é.

- Vamos suas molengas – Aqua grita as duas.

- Já vamos - é a vez de Ozy.

_**Já na sala**_

- Meninas como vocês acham que irão tomar banho? – Julian.

- No tal tanque que você falou? – Iris.

- Não, em um banheiro – Julian – Cada quarto tem um, então vocês irão para lá e irão fazer sua higiene.

- Higiene? – Aqua.

- É escovar os dentes, tomar banho diariamente e assim vai. Só que irá uma de cada vez, pois a banheira que providenciei não é tão grande como pensam. Já que suas barbatanas são muito grandes.

- E como iremos fazer então? – Mishelly.

- Com o colar que eu dei, uma a uma irão usando e sob forma de humanas é que poderão tomar banho.

- Legal, levaremos um século para chegar à escola – Iara.

- E falando em escola, bem lembrado senhorita Iara – Julian – Seus uniformes acabaram de chegar, além também de seus materiais.

Julian pega um por um e vai distribuindo para as sereias. As mesmas ficam impressionadas com os uniformes.

- Amanhã será o primeiro dia, estejam prontas, pois o chofer irá chegar 06h30min, boa noite meninas – Julian se teletransporta.

- Iremos madrugar só para tomar banho, arrumar, tomar café... – Lara desaba no sofá.

As meninas olham entre si e não vê o colar no pescoço de Opala.

- Opala cadê o colar? – Jun.

- Na cômoda do quarto – Opala.

- Quem o pegar primeiro toma banho com ele! – grita Sarah.

Um pandemônio instala na escada, parece que será difícil saber a ganhadora da corrida. Depois de muita demora as meninas conseguem tomar seus banhos e cada uma vai para sua cama, pois o dia de amanhã não será dos mais fáceis.

_**Na manhã seguinte...**_

As sereias já estavam prontas trajando camiseta branca de manga comprida, botões e bainha, no lado do seio esquerdo o distintivo da escola, gravata vermelha, saia xadrez preta com riscos no tom de verde musgo, meia branca de 3/4, sapato preto envernizado e de pé, aguardando o maldito chofer pelo lado de fora da casa. Porque raios tinham que acordar cedo?

- Juro que esfolo no chão a cara de Julian– Krika.

- Hoje ela ta mal humorada – Jun.

- O que você tanto mexe nesse aparelho Iara? – Aqua.

-Calma que já irá saber – Iara.

A limusine chega e todas as sereias entram dentro. Cada uma estava perdida com seus pensamentos, o que será que rolará com elas a partir desse momento tão aguardado?

_**Elite East Empirical**_

Mais um dia de escola, essa era a rotina dos estudantes. Todos estavam eufóricos e animados com a primeira semana de aula. Centenas de jovens se reuniam para ficar na área do lado de fora, aguardando apenas o sinal para entrarem nas suas respectivas salas.

Silêncio geral, a imensa porta de ferro da Elite East Empirical é aberta, todos os alunos ali presentes voltam seus olhares para o que está acontecendo.

Quatorze e belas garotas começam caminhar no mesmo sincronismo em direção dos seus destinos.

Iara sem perder tempo toca a música do seu I-pod.

_-Que música é essa?_ – cochicha Sarah.

_- Time to pretend, da banda MGMT_ – Iara.

_- Gostei_ – Lara_ – Paramos a atenção dos humanos, agora é com você Aqua, lance uma frase pra marcar nossa chegada._

- Meninas, essa escola nunca mais será a mesma com a nossa chegada! – diz sereia em alto e bom som.

* * *

_Hello povo! Mais um capítulo \o/ * Aleluiaaa* *música de fundo*_

_Let's go para as reviews... __Né Julian?_

_Julian: * apenas confirmando com a cabeça*._

_Angel: Hoje ele tá' triste, levou um toco! Huahusuashahusua_

_Shion: Olá galera! * chegando de mansinho*_

_Angel: O.O OMG! Capimzinho você veio! * agarrando o ariano*_

_Shion * vermelho de vergonha e de raiva* Mais respeito com o grande mestre!_

_Angel: Affe cole fiiinho, você é grande diretor e olha lá ainda! Além disso, cê ta em casa, relaxe, como diz meu amigo: Deus no céu, Angel na terra xD_

_Shion: ¬¬'_

**Toriyama Hikari: **_E como heim Hikari! Pode deixar Kamus vai perder o cabeção com a Karen, já que eu tenho planos para ela * sorriso de 12° intenções *_

_Shion: Acho que já sei de onde vieram as doiduras da senhorita Lucy_

_Angel: Já? Que lindo, olha só Julian ele já sabe a resposta \o/_

_Julian: Bom para vocês dois!_

_Shion: Mais respeito comigo e com a Angel!_

_Angel: Isso mesmo bode velho! Bota pra quebrar_

_Shion* olhando torto para Angel* _

_Angel: Acho que o céu ta azul hoje * assobiando e olhando para cima do teto*_

**Lune Kuruta: **_Shausuash se prepara minha fia! Shion ainda vai perder as estribeiras, se bem que ta meio difícil né?_

_Shion: Difícil? Tá achando mole o que estou passando? Deveria era ter lançado uma revolução estelar em cada sereia! Com pouco estão achando que vou tolerar essa façanha por muito tempo_

_Angel: Epa epa epa! * momento Lady Kate* Cê que não cala essa boca não filhote de cruz-credo! Eu te enxoto dessa fic num piscar de cílios. NEM OLHOS É MAIS Ò.Ó_

_Shion: Gomen T.T_

_Julian com a cara WTF é TDB! Milo não perde tempo Luninha, isso já virou rotina. O carneirinho lilás já mostrou as facetas xD. É como eu sempre digo, a cada minuto que se passa entre Shion e Iara uma rachada sempre é solta! Nem com os feitiços de Hypnos Shion vai conseguir dormir mais u.u' às vezes tenho dó do meu bodinho veio* momento de compaixão*_

_Mask e suas pegadas! Sei de cada bafon que minha fia * capota * _

_Julian ta meio xoxoto hoje, uma das meninas deu um toco no pobrezinho! Mas pode ter certeza que no próximo capítulo ele vai vir com tudooo * já se preparando pro pior*_

**Lady Scorpion S2**_:__ Que bom que gostou! Esses gêmeos ainda vão dar um trabalho para a Hylin..._

**Mishelly 87**_:__ Demorei mais cheguei! Continue acompanhando * e se preparando* porque logo logo a sua também vai dar "as caras" xD_

**Metal Ikarus:** _Hohohohohoho mister Ikarus! Iara tem que entrar pro livro dos recordes né? Acho que vou inscrevê-la xD_

_Tenho até dó quando os gêmeos * gostosos * souberem da verdade! Não vai sobrar pedra sobre pedra!_

_Véi, parece que a Krish deu as caras E DETALHES ta bem no grupo dos "encrenqueiros" Típico dela! Hãããããm ainda bem que lembrei: sabe aquela música Dead da banda Zoe? Quando vi o vídeo clipe, na hora pensei naquela menina gótica, filha de Hades * que eu esqueci o nome ¬¬' * Já que as meninas do clipe têm um qué de áurea dark o.o_

**Tenshi Aburame:**_Juntando essas encrencas todas no que acha que vai dar senhorita Tenshi? Pobres professores, diretor, Julian, a escritora... Vão nos detonar xD! Fora os que ainda estão por vir! Essa escola não vai ficar de pé por muito tempo_

**Pure-Petit Cat:**_Sério que achou a fic demais? Aíííií que TUDOOOO_

_Shion: Tá se achando, já sei também de onde vem todo esse convencimento! Típico dos escorpianos_

_Angel: Shionzinho, benhê! Eu tenho culpa que você é apagadinho demais!_

_Shion: COMO É QUE É? REVOLUÇÃO ESTELAR!_

_Angel: * se evapora*_

**Krika Haruno:**_Pobre Shura, mas tenho certeza que a Ozy vai dar conta do recado, já que a Hylin não quis xD_

_Cumé? Quer ser discípula do Mask? Demorou! * mexendo no celular *_

_Angel: *Alô, Mask amigão tem uma garota aqui querendo ter umas aulinhas com você!*_

_Mask: *Sério? * risada caliente e cheias de 8° intenções* Quem é ela? *_

_Angel: * Krika Haruno, uma amiga minha *_

_Mask: * Já gostei do nome! Fala com a boneca aí que to a disposição 24 horas viu? *_

_Angel: OMG O.O* Falou!Depois te mando o endereço dela, beijão * * desligando o celular*_

_Fiiiinha, se prepara porque o canceriano ta todo a vapor! Uiii! * se abana *_

**Ana Panter:**_Eita! To vendo que você é igual a mim! Adoro ver um circo pegando fogo! Pode deixar, o libriano vai se perder com a Aninha! Ahhhh aliás o nome dela e o seu é igual o meu *-* E ainda tem o Claudia pra acompanhar xD_

_Uhuuu as Aninhas tão com tudo \o/_

**Graziele Kiyamada:**_Hello maninha linda_**! **_Ah bom, agora entendi o que a senhorita quis dizer com isso! Já tava pensando em outra coisa XD. Vixe a Ozy com o Dite! Só posso dizer que os dois não terão daqui para frente uma companhia harmoniosa, desentendimentos a mil XD_

**Gemini no Raye : **_* rindo* Agora você vai ter 4! Julian achou que era ELE o terceiro marido e não Milo!_

_*Julian fica mais brocoxó ainda*_

_Você é bipolar? Que bom!_

_Shion: * dando um pigarro*_

_Quer dizer... que péssimo em você ser bipolar né? Vou querer dicas sim viu? Alias dicas são sempre bem vindas nas fics de Angel ^^ Se quiser dar outros lances, MELHOR AINDA_

* * *

_**Isso aê galera! Beijões para todos * em especial para minha beta liiinda ^^ * e no próximo capítulo tem mais!**_

_**Angel Crazy Pink!**_

_**Momento Beta (Graziele Kiyamada) : Eai, povo? Estou pegando o lugar da minha mamãe já a mesma está sem PC, fic fantástica da minha maninha e muito trabalho pra mim já que minha irmã cabula as aulas de gramática, concordância 10.**_

_**Olha aqui seu Shion para de levar minha irmã pro mal caminho e você também Julian. *olhar do mal*.**_

_**Beijos da Beta.**_


	6. Confusões e mais confusões!

_**Mermaids**_

_**Capítulo: 5**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Masami Kurumada e a Toei Animation!**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

- É claro que essa escola nunca mais vai ser a mesma, só com o grito que você deu o povo vai lembrar-se de nós pro resto da vida! - Jun rindo

As meninas vão subindo as escadas, enquanto que Shina para na frente delas e diz:

- Abram suas mochilas - com a cara amarrada

- Nossa, isso é que é cara azeda! Olha Krikinha, agora você já pode se inspirar em alguém quando estiver mal humorada. - Sarah

Todas elas dão uma enorme gargalhada

- Eu não estou para gracinha mocinhas, abram logo suas mochilas! - Shina fica ainda mais séria

- Pode olhar. Sua cria ruim - Iara simplesmente joga o objeto para ela pegar.

As outras abrem as mochilas e fazem uma fila.

- Não é permitido entrada de aparelhos eletrônicos. - Pegando o I-pod de Iara - Vá para a sala e que isso não se repita mais!

- Pode deixar - Iara com um sorriso falso - Idiota - murmurando baixinho e seguindo em frente

A supervisora vai olhando e mexendo em cada mochila e quando termina diz:

- Liberadas - Shina as deixa passar, já que ainda não tinham levado nada que violasse as regras do colégio.

**-x-x-x-x-**

- Eu no 1° horário? - Kanon olhava abismado para o horário que estava pregado na parede da sala dos professores - Beleza, já comecei o ano aqui na escola com sorte - comentando para si mesmo em tom de irônia

- Largue de ser preguiçoso - diz Saga rindo e depois pegando seu material

- Ainda não se acostumou com as horas né Kanon? - Kamus

- Pois é, eu era tão feliz quando ia lecionar no 5° horário. Dormia mais um pouquinho e agora esse museu ambulante cismou em me colocar no 1°. Até mais tarde gente. - saindo da sala suspirando

- E você Saga? - Kamus vai até o horário

- 3° horário no 2° ano da sala 10. - olhando algo na sua apostila - E você?

- Tenho que ir agora para o 3° ano da sala 5. Deixe-me ir, se não Shion vem reclamar e aí já sabe. - saindo da sala

Nisso uma figura chega ofegante e passa direto para a tabela de horários

- Bom dia para você também Milo. - Saga

- Ah, olá Saga! Desculpe aí amigão, é que tô atrasado - Milo com um sorriso amarelo

Saga só balança a cabeça para os lados

- Acho melhor ir logo para sua sala.

- Por que está dizendo isso?

- Porque Shion está vindo para cá.

- Vixe! Oh fui, depois a gente se fala! - O escorpiano saí disparado da sala dos professores

**-x-x-x-x-**

**2° ano, sala 10:**

Cada carteira já estava marcada com o nome de cada aluno. Iara ficou no último lugar da fila do meio, Iris no 2° lugar do canto esquerdo, Lara no 6° lugar da 2° fila do lado esquerdo, Karen no 1° lugar da fila do meio, Jun no 3° lugar do canto direito, Sarah no 5° lugar da 2° fila do lado direito e Aqua Marine no 3° lugar da 2° lugar da fila direita.

- Droga, eu achava que todas nós iríamos ficar juntas, na mesma sala – murmura Irís

Iara no fundão, já estava fazendo amizade com humanos.

- E aí meu filho, como você está? - Iara puxa papo com o colega do seu lado esquerdo

- Vou bem moça! É novata né?

- Ahãm, qual é seu nome?

- Wiliam, mas pode me chamar de Will e você?

- Iara Lucy

- Maneiro. - rindo

- Bora agitar essa sala?

- Demorou - Will abre seu caderno, destaca uma folha, amassa, faz uma bolinha e joga em alguém.

Rindo da atitude do garoto, Iara repete o que ele faz e joga a bolinha em Lara.

- Quem foi o... - assustada e com raiva a jovem procura pelo responsável. Quando ela olha para trás, vê Iara quase dando um ataque - Que é cabeção?

- Simborá agitar esse cemitério Lara - Iara

- Opa, agitar? É comigo mesma - sorrindo

Os três começam a jogar bolinhas na turma toda. Nisso Kanon abre a porta da sala e depois a fecha. Virando-se para a classe e dizendo:

- Bom di... - sem querer Lara joga a bolinha bem na fuça do professor. Sendo mais rápida, ela finge que não foi culpada e fica se disfarçando, pegando nas suas madeixas, ora olhando para os lados, ora para as paredes. Sorte é que Kanon não percebeu quem foi.

- Bom dia gente e que recepção calorosa de vocês heim? - Kanon faz a sala toda cair em gargalhadas

Lara olha discretamente para Iara, essa sorrindo faz sinais de "ok" com as mãos.

- Mais um ano novamente com vocês, já devem estar enjoados de mim não é?

- Nãooo - diz a sala toda, exceto as sereias

- Do senhor não, mas da sua matéria sim! - Will

Iara bate na mão do colega.

- Essa foi boa! - falando bem baixo

- Calma que você ainda não viu nada.

Na fila do canto direito...

- Psiu, Karen - Aqua

- Diga – diz a própria virando para trás

- O que acha da entrada triunfal do professor Kanon?

- Perfeita – e logo depois se virando para frente

As duas ficam rindo discretamente

- Will, o que eu já disse? Não me chamem de senhor, porque senhor está é no céu – rindo, o geminiano repreende o jovem

- Ué e como irei lhe chamar então? - Jun

- Você - Kanon

- Uii tá muito íntimo esse "você" não acha? - Sarah

- Sarah! - repreendem ao mesmo tempo Karen, Irís e Aqua

- Foi mal aí professor. - Sarah

- Já sei! - berra Jun - Tio, o que acha?

- Gostei! A partir de agora podem me chamar de Tio - Kanon com o sorriso mais largo do que o gato da Alice.

**-x-x-x-**

**3° ano, sala 5:**

Assim que as outras sereias chegaram, as carteiras já se encontravam divididas quase na mesma semelhança do 2° ano, exceto o fundão, pois Shion fez questão de mapear a sala e colocar Iara no último lugar.

Ozy no 3° lugar da fila do meio, Opala no 2° lugar do canto esquerdo, Mishelly no 6° lugar da 2° fila do lado esquerdo, Lune no 1° lugar da fila do meio, Ana no 3° lugar do canto direito, Krika no 5° lugar da 2° fila do lado direito e Hylin no 3° lugar da fila direita.

Antes mesmo de alguém tentar comentar algo na sala de aula, Kamus abre a porta da sala e depois a fecha.

- Bom dia classe. – em tom sério e frio

- Bom dia – responde a sala toda que logo depois se cala em profundo silêncio.

_- "Uau, esse cara é lindo e ao mesmo tempo é rígido e tipo assim, não gostei" _– pensa Mishelly

- Os mesmos alunos de sempre... Será que dessa vez vocês irão conseguir acompanhar minha matéria? – andando de um lado para o outro e observando a sala com um olhar enigmático.

Ozy percebe alguns suspiros vindos atrás dela. A sereia vira-se para trás e se depara com um monte de meninas quase babando por Kamus.

- Credo – murmura Ozy

- Senhorita Ozean, será que eu fui bem claro com o que eu falei? – Kamus lhe chama atenção

- Ah claro, perdão professor – Ozy meio constrangida

- Continuando, creio que todos já me conhecem e para iniciarmos esse ano que está cheio de assuntos para por em prática, amanhã eu irei aplicar uma prova de revisão. Quero ver se vocês aprenderam mesmo as coisas do ano passado e se são alto suficientes para poder resolvê-las.

A sala toda se assusta, como assim? Mal começou o ano e já vão ter prova?

- Pro-professor o senhor só pode estar brincando, não é? – questiona uma aluna

- Cara você é louco, não pode fazer isso! – responde outro aluno não muito convicto com o que acabou de escutar.

Kamus simplesmente escreve na louça a informação que passará e volta novamente o olhar para a classe.

- Alice, eu não brinco com assuntos importantes em sala de aula e Thomas quem manda na sala é o professor, então, já que o que eu propus não é do seu agrado, procure outra escola. Elite East Empirical é para estudos avançados.

O sinal bate e Kamus recolhe seu material.

- O recado esta dado, amanhã nos veremos no 4° horário. Até mais classe. – se retirando da sala

Os alunos se levantam e vão dar uma volta, nisso as sereias permanecem na sala e vão se unirem.

- Gente o que aquilo? O cara é o poço dos stress! – Hylin

- Carrasco, nenhum pouco. – Ana meio emburrada

- Ah até que eu gostei dele. – Ozy

- Como é que é? Tá doida Ozy, ele te repreendeu no meio de todos nós. – Krika

- Ué, mas a função dele não é essa? Ele é um educador meninas e merece ter atenção da sala inteira – Ozy

- Bem, por esse lado a Ozy tem razão. – Lune

- Ter ela tem Lune, mas o problema é que ele é muito ignorante com os alunos, sei lá, para mim professor tem que ser aquele que da bem com a classe toda, sem precisar partir para a arrogância. – Opala

- Falou tudo – Mishelly

- Oh só sei que eu gostei do jeito desse tal Kamus. – Ozy dá o assunto nos ombros – E que negócio é esse de prova? O que é isso?

- Pelo o que eu vi no nosso livro de física, é uma avaliação que o professor passa para os alunos, sobre o que eles aprenderam da matéria. – Lune

- Mas que matéria? Não sabemos de nada. – Ana

- Olha meninas, cada uma de nós procurará um aluno desta sala para perguntar sobre o que foi passado e depois reuniremos na biblioteca da escola, o que acham? – Opala

- Para mim ta beleza – Mishelly

- Para mim também – Krika

- Idem – Hylin e Ana

- Perfeito – Lune

- Demorou - Ozy

**-x-x-x-**

**Nos corredores da escola:**

- Que bagulho era aquele heim? – Lara

- Só tinha número e mais número – Iris

- De números a parte, o que acharam do professor? – Karen

- Sem duvida, um deus grego, árabe, chinês, japonês, hebraico, romano... – Lara quase despenca no ombro de Iris.

O trio das sereias segue rindo.

- Sabem o que eu estava pensando? Bem que podíamos eleger um líder na nossa sala daí essa pessoa representaria as vontades que os alunos gostariam de ter e assim iria passar para o diretor. – Iris

- Legal, gostei da idéia – Karen

- Eu vou me candidatar – Lara

- Não acredito – Karen abismada

- Ah minha fia, já sei até o lema da minha candidatura – Lara

- E qual é? – Iris

- Festas hoje, amanhã e sempre! – Lara

- Mas não é só com festa que a senhorita terá que pensar. Esqueceu das outras obrigações? Como por exemplo, passar informações importantes para os alunos, ajudar no monitoramento da sala, criar meios de... – Karen é interrompida por um esbarrão digno de filmagem.

- Karen? – Iris e Lara tentam socorrer a amiga caída do chão

- Lara ajude Karen e eu vou ajudar esse professor aqui. – Iris

- Ok – Lara

Enquanto Lara levantava Karen, Iris tentava puxar o professor, só que ele era muito pesado.

- Ai... – murmura Aioros que logo percebe alguém o puxando.

- Olha, se o senhor conseguir fazer uma forcinha é bom sabia. – Iris

Aioros se levanta e passa a mão na cabeça.

- Puxa, me perdoe se machuquei sua amiga. – rubro – Acho melhor levá-la ao pronto de socorros da escola.

- E o senhor? Está bem? – Iris com um olhar de preocupação.

- Pode ficar tranqüila – dando um sorriso – Deixe-me ajudá-las – colocando o braço esquerdo de Karen em seu ombro. – Consegue caminhar? – perguntando para Karen

- Não muito, estou tonta – com os olhos fechados

Com um simples movimento, Aioros carrega Karen nos braços.

Lara e Iris quase vão com a boca ao chão.

- Vão para suas salas, depois eu as chamo quando sua amiga estiver melhor. – Aioros

- T-tá pode deixar – Lara

- Até mais e obrigado por você ter me socorrido – olhando para Iris e depois saindo

As duas ficam chocadas e no mesmo lugar, até o professor sair de suas vistas.

- Vai ter sorte assim lá na China – Lara

- Concordo – Iris

- Ei vocês duas, para a sala agora! – Shina aparece com sua voz estridente – Querem ir para a diretoria?

As duas sereias se disparam, sem tempo para dizer uma única palavra.

**2° ano, sala 10:**

- Como eu estava dizendo, o principal marco de referência para a integração econômica e comercial da América Latina foi a proposta para organizar um mercado regional latino-americano, formulada em 1958 pela Comissão Econômica para a América Latina ou conhecida também pela sigla Cepal. – Mú

A sala parecia concentrada naquela figura calma e de grande sabedoria, é parecia, mas tinha uma pessoa que na verdade não estava prestando atenção em nada.

- Droga, esse cara conversa demais! – murmura Jun que abre o caderno e começa a rabiscar alguma coisa.

- Não é mesmo senhorita Jun? – Mú

- O que? – olhando para o professor

- Senhorita Jun preste atenção na aula, vai que um dia quando você for fazer alguma faculdade essa matéria que estou explicando cai na prova...

- Sinceramente tio, eu posso falar uma coisa?

- Claro – Mú abre um sorriso – _"Será que dessa vez ela interessou no assunto?"_

- Sua aula é uma chatice, tenta explicar coisas mais interessantes, tipo, como é o acasalamento entre os humanos.

Mú vai do branco ao escarlate.

- S-senhorita J-Jun, eu eu... – engasgando com as palavras

- Licença, professor! – Irís e Lara chegam ofegantes

- Entrem, entrem. Gente eu vou ali e volto já. – Mú sai da sala para tentar respirar

As duas sereias vão para suas carteiras.

- O que eu perdi? – Lara

- O professor dando um ataque por causa da pergunta nada inocente da Jun – Aqua

- E que pergunta heim? – Sarah

- Onde está Karen? – Aqua

- Ela levou uma trombada com um professor e não está se sentindo muito bem – Iris

- Trombada, professores gatos...xii acho que já sei onde tudo isso vai chegar – Sarah

**-x-x-x-x-**

**Hello galera! Desculpem pela demora, é que eu atolei de vez na escola... Quase fico com nota vermelha em física, mas ainda bem que não aconteceu o pior ^^**

**Shion: Se tivesse estudado mais...**

**Angel: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Shion, não torre minha paciência sacou?**

**Shion: * meda * *saindo de fininho***

**AÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ galera, no momento EU estou sem BETA ok? Então Sorry pelos erros gramaticais. Tô uma psicopata no português X.x**

_**Respondendo as Reviews**_

**Toriyama Hikari: Pois é, essa escola está quase virando agora um manicômio!**

**Lysley Almada2: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk pode deixar mamy, o escorpiano e a Aqua vão deixar a fic em estado de ebulição!**

**Metal Ikarus: Cumé? Você quer a Iara?**

**Shion: Nem pensar senhor Ikarus, ela já é minha! ESCUTOU**

**Jesus, o que é isso? Ranking de quem pega quem é?**

**Primeiro Julian com ciúmes, agora você? Até tu Brutos meu filho? * aff essa ñ colou* Realmente Julinho não perdeu tempo e nem a sua CRIA né xD**

**Realmente eu estava louca para mostrar o lado mais Mermaid of darkness dela! Sei lá, achei que uma boa discussão com o Julian mostraria a ele que as sereias já estão se acostumando e muito com a vida dos humanos. Continue aguardando as "cagadas" como ela mesma diz.**

**Mishelly 87: É verdade, foram perguntas que não só eu como a maioria das pessoas que um dia foi crianças gostariam de fazer. Ainda bem que Julian tinha a resposta já pensou o King Kong se ele ñ soubesse? OMG nem quero pensar ¬¬'**

**Pure-Petit Cat: E como heim, Iara deveria jogar na loteria! As outras também não ficam para trás xD. Mansão com tudo pago e só comendo do bom e do melhor, quem não queria uma vidinha dessas u.u'. Pois é os Dourados estão me envergonhando com as safadices nenhum pouco alheias. **

**Boa! Adorei essa: Peixe negro do cardume. Hilário! Vou anotar essa xD**

**Tenshi Aburame: Só a Sarah mesmo né? Aguarde o que vai acontecer com ela! Tadinha, vai surtar quando souber da notícia reveladora kkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Krika Haruno: Yeah, Muzinho e Shakinha fofoqueiros é tdb! Já que pelo menos uma vez na vida o pobre Shaka desce do pedestal para fazer algo digamos mais "humano", porque ninguém merece ficar numa vidinha de meditações e mais meditações! O virgiano tem mais é que soltar é a franga. Muzinho também não fica atrás, chega dele ficar com seus pudores, pra que ficar ainda virgem se a terra há de comê-lo kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Gemini No Raye virou Chapolina: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh não fica assim ñ amigona, você vai superar esse momento bloqueio ficwriter, tenho certeza que logo logo a senhorita vai voltar com T-U-D-O ^^ **

**Olha o Julian ñ veio hoje, mas o Shion ta aqui no camarote e veio lhe falar algo**

**Shion: Olá Gemini!**

**Angel: É Chapolina Shion**

**Shion: Mas eu já acostumei com Gemini .**

**Angel: ¬¬'**

**Shion: Olha, eu estou torcendo muito para você voltar a escrever, viu? Saiba que estará sempre com meu apoio para o que der e vier ok? Beijão**

**Angel: Y.Y**

**Shion: * olhando para Angel* Aff tenha paciência ¬¬'**

**Angel: Mas eu tenho culpa que o que você disse ficou bonitinho? Vai pra merda você também Museu Ambulante ¬¬' **

**-x-x-x-x-**

_**Beijos e abraços para vocês!**_

_**Aguardem o 7° capítulo!**_

_**Angel Pink!**_


End file.
